Internat Hogwarts
by Black Licentia
Summary: Hillary Potter muss wegen der Abwesenheit ihrer Eltern auf ein Internat, das Hogwarts heißt. Dort wird sie ihre Große Liebe finden, neue Freunde und Feinde... TRxHP, NonMagic und Mädchen!Harry
1. Der letzte Tag

_**Vorwort:**_

Hey!

Meine zweite FF, also entschuldigt bitte meine Fehler. Nehm wieder alles (Lob, Kritik, usw.) an Aber ich möchte gleich im Voraus sagen, dass es hier keinen Harry Potter gibt, sondern nur eine Hillary Potter. Es existiert auch keine Magie und Slash kommt nur wenig vor. Der Titel kann sich noch ändern, da die Story nicht nur in Hogwarts spielt.

Zur Handlung: Hillary Potter und ihre beiden Geschwister müssen in ein Internat, da ihre Eltern für ein Jahr auf eine Geschäftsreise gehen müssen. Im Internat Hogwarts wird Hillary vieles finden, neue Freunde sowie die Liebe ihres Lebens. Doch sie muss sich auch mit negativem rumplagen.

Hinterlasst mir bitte ein Review, damit ich weiß, ob es sich überhaupt lohnt hier weiter zu schreiben.

Ich sag schon mal im voraus, dass es kein regelmäßiges Update geben wird. Ich hab momentan auch noch ne andere FF am laufen, die bei mir an erster Stelle steht. Aber ich werde diese FF auf jeden Fall NICHT abbrechen!

Und nun viel Spaß! (REVIEWS NICHT VERGESSEN) 

Legende:

»Gedanken«

/Gedanken/

((AdA: Meine Kommentare))

**Der letzte Tag**

Ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen mit ausdrucksstarken Smaragden als Augen, erhob sich gerade gähnend aus ihrem Bett. Durch das große T-Shirt, welches sie zum Schlafen trug, konnte man erkennen, dass ihr zierlicher Körper der Traum eines jeden hetero- oder bisexuellen Mannes, beziehungsweise einer homosexuellen Frau - war und das obwohl sie vor einem knappen Monat erst ihren sechzehnten Geburtstag gefeiert hatte. Sie hatte große, jedoch nicht zu protzige, Brüste, eine bereits wundervoll schmale Taille, einen flachen Bauch, einen wohl geformten und knackigen Hintern und schlanke langen Beine. Das Gesicht des jungen Mädchens wirkte edel und hatte sanfte Züge. Die vollen Lippen luden gerade dazu ein, geküsst zu werden, die Wimpern waren lang und ihre Nase schlank. Die schwarzen Haare wurden erst vor kurzem stufig geschnitten, jedoch hingen sie ihr bis knapp unter den Hintern. Das Mädchen, welches auf den Namen Hillary Lillian Potter hörte, war knappe 1,58m groß, was ihre Laune oft in den Keller bugsierte.

Hillary rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und sah in ihren Spiegel, der an der Schranktür befestigt war. Sie persönlich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn sie etwas anders aussehen würde. Die Blicke, die immer auf ihr klebten, hatte sie so was von Leid. Tja, sie aß zwar richtig gerne Schokolade, doch wenn man so ein Sportfreak war wie sie, nützte auch die kalorienreichste Schokolade nichts. Die Schwarzhaarige stand auf und schlürfte zu ihrem Schrank. Aus diesem zog sie sich einen weißen BH, sowie einen weißen Tanga und ein weißes Sommerkleid, auf dem Blumen die Seiten etwas verzierten. Danach begab sie sich in das Bad, welches direkt gegenüber von ihrem Zimmer war. Nachdem sie frisch geduscht und sich auch sonst fertig gemacht hatte, stiefelte sie zu ihrem Zimmer und schlüpfte in ihre Flipflops. Draußen schien die Sonne bereits heiß, da es schon elf Uhr war. Tja, die Augustsonne war in diesem Sommer besonders aktiv. Hillary flocht sich noch schnell einen Zopf, ehe sie eine Etage runter ging und somit bald in der Küche stand.

Da das Esszimmer mit der Küche verbunden war, konnte die junge Potter schon ihre beiden Geschwister ausmachen. Ihr Bruder, Christian James Potter, war 1,35m groß, hatte schwarze verstrubbelte Haare und haselnussbraune Augen - kurz: er sah genauso aus, wie Hillarys Vater, James Potter. Ihre Schwester, Charlotte Lizzie Potter, war 1,30m groß, hatte rote, brustlange Haare und ebenfalls haselnussbraune Augen. Diese Augen hatten sie beide von ihrem Vater, doch Hillary hatte die Augen ihrer Mutter, Lillian Potter. Charlotte und Christian waren Zwillinge und zwölf Jahre alt. Mit einem sanften Lächeln setzte sie sich zu ihnen und schnappte sich ein Brötchen mit Erdbeermarmelade.

»Na, ihr Beiden, alles fit?«, fragte sie nebenbei und biss von ihrem Frühstück ab.

»Mh... Hill? Warum müssen wir auf ein Internat? Können wir nicht zu Onkel Sirius oder zu Onkel Remus? Mir wäre sogar Onkel Peter lieber«, maulte Charlotte und sah missmutig zu ihrer großen Schwester. Hillarys Gesicht verdüsterte sich.

»Du weißt doch, dass Mum und Dad gestern auf ihre Geschäftsreise gefahren sind und ein ganzes Jahr dort bleiben müssen, Charlie. Und Onkel Sirius muss doch morgen auch nach Spanien fliegen, schließlich muss er bei dem Bau seines neuen Hotels dabei sein und es ist ja klar, dass Onkel Remus als sein Ehemann auch da ist. Und Onkel Peter... ich denke, Mum will das einfach nicht. Sie mag ihn ja nicht, wie du sehr wohl weißt«, erklärte die junge Potter und starrte ihr Brötchen an. Sie fühlte sich genauso wenig wohl, wie ihre Schwester, bei dem Gedanken, ein Jahr in einem Internat verbringen zu müssen. Sie verfluchte ihre Eltern schon zum hundertsten Mal für diese Schnapsidee. Doch sie gab sich Mühe, dass ihre Geschwister nichts von ihren Gedanken mitbekamen. Sie wollte nicht unbedingt ein schlechtes Vorbild sein.

»Was ist mit Katie? Oder Tante Petunia? Oder sonst irgendjemand von Mums und Dads Freunden?«, mischte sich Christian ein.

»Katie hat doch selbst vier Kinder! Mit uns wird sie vermutlich nicht fertig, vor allem mit euch zwei Chaoten! Und Tante Petunia kann uns nicht aufnehmen. Onkel Vernon hasst uns, das weißt du, Chris. Außerdem ist ihr Kind auch auf dem Internat. Erinnerst du dich an ihn? Sein Name ist Dudley.« Der Junge schüttelte seinen Kopf, was Hillary nicht sehr verwunderte. Die Zwillinge waren schließlich erst fünf gewesen, als sie das letzte Mal bei den Dursleys - so hießen ihre Verwandten - zu Besuch waren. Nun, Tante Petunia kam öfters mal vorbei, doch eine enge Verbindung war es, soweit sie wusste, nie gewesen.

Durch lautes Hundegebell wurde die Sechzehnjährige aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und schaute auf. Ein schwarzer, sehr großer Hund rannte fröhlich mit dem Schwanz wedelnd auf sie zu. Sofort erhellte sich ihr Gesicht, während sie den Hund, der nun neben ihr stand, lächelnd hinter den Ohren kraulte - seine Schwachstelle. Und dies bemerkte man auch sofort, als er sich hechelnd auf den Boden legte und sein Kopf an ihre Hand drückte. 

»Na, Tatze, wie gehst dir?«, gluckste Hillary. Als Antwort wurde ihre Hand abgeschleckt. Ja, das war ihr Hund und bester Freund. Sie hatte ihn bekommen, als er noch ein Welpe gewesen war und liebte ihn sehr. Nun sah das Mädchen auf und erblickte den Paten ihres Bruders - Remus Black, geborener Lupin. Er lehnte lächelnd am Türrahmen.

»Na, alles klar? Tatze hab ich vor der Haustür gefunden«, grinste der braunhaarige Mann mit den bersteinfarbenen Augen.

»Was? Wie ist er denn da hingekommen? Wie bist du überhaupt ins Haus gelangt, Onkel Remi?«, fragte Hill erstaunt.

»Na durch die Haustür. Es war nicht abgeschlossen. Kann es sein, dass eure Terrassentür offen steht?«, fragte er beiläufig, worauf Chris erschrocken aufstand und ins Wohnzimmer hechtete, aus dem man auf die Terrasse kam. Mit einem verlegenen Lächeln stiefelte er nach ein paar Minuten wieder in die Küche.

»Tschuldigung, hab gestern vergessen sie zu schließen«, nuschelte er, worauf die Anwesenden hilflos seufzten. Kannten sie doch nichts anderes von dem Jungen. Nun kam Remus auf die Geschwister zu und umarmte jeden einmal, bevor er sich ebenfalls an den Tisch setzte und ihnen beim Essen zusah.

»Mo ischn eischentlig Ongel Firius?«, fragte Chris mit vollem Mund.

»Zuerst schlucken, Chris. Man könnte meinen, du bist erst Sechs«, tadelte Hillary augenrollend. Entschuldigend sah er sie an, während er schluckte und sich anschließend ein weiteres Mal an den amüsierten Remus wandte.

»Wo ist eigentlich Onkel Sirius? Der wollte doch mitkommen, oder?«

»Das kommt er auch, aber im Moment schält er sich vermutlich aus dem Bett. Ihr kennt doch diesen Langschläfer«, lächelte der Braunhaarige.

»Also, nur, dass ich es richtig verstanden habe, Onkel Remi: Wir gehen nachher in die Stadt, stimmt's? Bisschen bummeln und so. Und um achtzehn Uhr müssen wir im Internat sein, oder?«, hackte Charlie nach. Remus nickte nur. Schweigend wurde das restliche Frühstück eingenommen, bevor die Jugendlichen ihre letzten Habseligkeiten, die sie mitnehmen wollten, in die großen Koffer packten und diese anschließend ins Auto schleppten. Schnell wurde noch überprüft, ob sie auch alle Fenster geschlossen hatten, ehe sie die Haustür schlossen und sich auf den Weg zum Grimmauldplatz Nummer Zwölf machten, wo Sirius und Remus wohnten. Der geborene Black schlenderte aus dem Haus, als sie anhielten. Hillary stieg aus und ließ Tatze rauspringen, denn sie konnten ihn ja nicht mit in die Läden nehmen. Doch bevor sie ihren Hund in den eingezäunten Garten des Hauses bringen konnte, wurde sie von ihrem Paten in eine enge Umarmung gezogen. Nachdem er sie wieder mit einem breiten Grinsen losgelassen hatte, musterte er sie skeptisch.

»Okay, mein Süße, für wen hast du dich so ins Zeig geschmissen? Für diese Typen im Internat oder willst du dich nachher noch mit jemanden treffen? Wenn ja, will ich dir geraten haben, dass ich diesen Kerl zuerst einmal selbst gesehen habe!«, meinte er schließlich, worauf sie seufzte. Dieser Mann war ihrem Vater so ähnlich. Dieser machte auch immer eine Szene, wenn sie von einem Typ redete, der ihr gefiel. Einfach schrecklich.

»Onkel Siri, ich hab mich nicht für jemanden so ins Zeug geschmissen. Ich kleide mich immer so und ich schminke mich auch immer«, sagte sie geduldig. Wie oft hatte sie dies schon gesagt? Um ehrlich zu sein, wusste Hillary das nicht mehr. Beim fünfzehnten Mal hatte sie aufgehört zu zählen.

»Dann ist ja gut«, nickte Sirius, begrüßte Tatze kurz und brachte ihn anschließend in den Garten. Doch davor bellte Tatze noch kurz seiner Besitzerin zu, die lächelnd ins Auto neben ihre Schwester einstieg. Keine fünf Minuten später kam auch schon Sirius zurück, der es sich vorne bequem machte.

---

Um fünfzehn Uhr machten sich die drei Potterkinder, sowie Remus, Tatze und Sirius auf den Weg, um in das Internat zu gelangen. Sie waren bis vor einer halben Stunde noch in der Stadt gewesen, in der die Blacks ihren Patenkindern und Charlie jede Menge Zeugs spendiert hatten, was sie nach anfänglichen Prosteten angenommen hatten. Doch nun mussten sie in den sauren Apfel beißen und in ihr neues Heim fahren, dass sie für ein Jahr wenn nicht noch länger bewohnen mussten. Gelangweilt blickte Hillary aus dem Fenster, während sie Tatze, welcher im ablagefreien Kofferraum saß, davon abhielt, auf den Rücksitz zu springen, der ohnehin schon besetzt war. Sie konnten froh sein, dass die Koffer noch in den Kofferraum passten, obwohl schon Tatze dort saß.

»Und Mum und Dad haben das wirklich geregelt, dass Tatze bei mir bleiben kann?«, fragte Hillary nun schon zum x-ten Mal. Sie wollte ihren treuen Freund unbedingt dabei haben, ansonsten würde sie keinen Meter in dieses Gebäude gehen.

»Ja doch, Hill! Der Schulleiter hat zugestimmt. Er hat es schon mit deiner Zimmermitbewohnerin geklärt«, erwiderte Sirius genervt. Er war eben noch nie geduldig gewesen. Das Mädchen nickte und beschaute sich ihre Geschwister. Die beiden schliefen seelenruhig vor sich hin, während sie sich Gedanken machte. Nein, wie fair die Welt doch war. Die junge Potter war sich sicher: Dort oben gab es jemanden, der sie absolut nicht mochte!


	2. Sexy Mitbewohner

Legende:  
»Gerede«  
/Gedanken/  
((AdA: Meine Kommentare)) 

**Sexy Mitbewohner**

Das Auto von Remus und Sirius fuhr nun auf einen großen Parkplatz, der genau vor dem Internat Hogwarts angelegt worden war. Neugierig sahen die Potters aus dem Fenster und waren milde gesagt überrascht. Hogwarts war ein ziemlich großes Schloss mit einer riesigen Wiese, auf der die verschiedensten Blumen blühten. Das Schloss sah schon ziemlich alt, jedoch auch majestätisch, aus. Hillary riss sich von dem Anblick los und betrachtete wieder den Parkplatz. Es standen verdammt viele Autos schon da, Eltern verabschiedeten sich gerade von ihren Kindern, redeten noch kurz mit den Lehrern und die Jugendlichen begrüßten freudestrahlend ihre Freunde. Ein lautloser Seufzer verließ Hills Lippen. Wie gern würde sie jetzt bei ihren Freunden sein. Einfach nur mit ihnen rumalbern, über dies und jenes reden. 

Remus ergatterte nun einen freien Parkplatz und sie stiegen aus. Die Potters blickten ihre Paten an und bemerkten, dass diese verträumt auf das Internat sahen.

»Seit wie vielen Jahren hab ich nicht mehr dieses wundervolle Schloss gesehen?«, fragte sich Remus laut.

»Ich glaub, seit zwanzig Jahren, Schatz«, murmelte Sirius, riss sich von dem Bild los und öffnete - Hillarys Meinung nach - endlich den Kofferraum. Sofort sprang Tatze aus dem Auto, bellte laut auf und hüpfte um seine Besitzerin herum. Doch als er die vielen Menschen bemerkte, verkroch er sich wimmernd zwischen Hillarys Beine. Diese seufzte und bückte sich etwas, um ihn beruhigend zu streicheln. Sie hätte wissen sollen, dass dies geschehen würde. Schließlich war ihr Hund meistens ein kleiner Feigling gegenüber Fremden. Und vor allem gegenüber so einer Menschenmasse.

»Onkel Remi? Wart ihr wirklich schon einmal hier?«, fragte plötzlich Chris mit einem neugierigen Blick.

»Ja, wir gingen auch auf dieses Internat. Dort haben wir auch eure Eltern, Peter und noch ein paar unserer jetzigen Freunde kennen gelernt«, schmunzelte der Braunhaarige und half seinem Mann anschließend die Koffer aus dem Auto zu laden.

»Und wie war es dort?«, mischte sich Charlie interessiert ein.

»Es war einfach klasse! Ich denke gern daran zurück«, lächelte der Mann. Sirius nickte heftig, um die Aussage seines Geliebten noch zu unterstreichen. Hillary wurde bei diesen Wörtern wohler, vielleicht würde es ja doch nicht so schlimm werden, wie sie angenommen hatte.

»Sirius, Remus! Wie schön, euch zu sehen!«, hörten sie plötzlich eine freundliche Stimme und drehten sich um. Der Mann, dem die Stimme gehörte, sah sehr alt aus, jedoch fit, hatte einen langen weißen Bart und ebenso lange weiße Haare. Eine Halbmondbrille saß auf der krummen Nase und ließ ihn unglaublich weise erscheinen. 

»Professor Dumbledore! Wie geht es Ihnen?«, fragte Remus höflich.

»Ich kann mich nicht beschweren, mein Junge. Und wer sind diese hübschen Kinder?«, fragte der alte Mann vergnügt und steckte sich ein Bonbon in den Mund.

»Zitronenbrausebonbon, meine Lieben?« Fragend hielt er ihnen eine Tüte hin, aus der Charlie und Chris jeweils ein Bonbon stibitzten, während Remus, Sirius und Hillary höflich den Kopf schüttelten.

»Nun, Sir, das sind Hillary, Charlotte und Christian Potter. Lily und James konnte sie nicht herbringen, da sie schon in Italien sind«, erklärte Sirius. Der alte Mann nickte nur verstehend und das älteste Potterkind hatte den Verdacht, dass der Professor dies schon wusste.

»Hill, Charlie, Chris, das ist Professor Dumbledore, euer Schulleiter«, wandte sich der schwarzhaarige Mann ((AdA: Damit meine ich Sirius)) an die Teens, die nur freundlich nickten. Remus überreichte Sirius Charlottes Koffer, während er selbst den Kofferraum zuschlug, Hillary ihren Koffer gab und sich den von Chris schnappte.

»Können Sie uns vielleicht sagen, wo sie wohnen werden?«, fragte der Braunhaarige seinen ehemaligen Schulleiter. Dieser führte sie fröhlich pfeifend in das Schloss. Bewundernd sahen sich die Potters um. Es war sauber, kühl und es hingen viele Bilder an den Wänden. ((AdA: Ich hab ehrlich gesagt keinen Bock, ein Schloss zu beschreiben. Also, es ist so wie das Hogwarts, das wir von Rowling kennen, nur ohne alle magischen Dinge (bewegliche Bilder, Türen die gar keine sind, Treppen die sich bewegen, etc.)))Sie wurden in die Einganshalle gebracht, in der ein Brett an der Wand hing, vor dem eine große Schülermasse herumstand. An dem Brett hingen Papiere, auf denen standen, wo die Schüler untergebracht wurden. So nahm es Hillary zumindest an, da sie nicht wirklich etwas sehen konnte.

Schnaubend stellte Sirius den Koffer ab, ehe er sich einen Weg zu dem Brett bahnte. Die verwunderten Blicke auf seinem Rücken nicht bemerkend. Schon bald kam der große Mann wieder zurück, jedoch war sein Gesicht erstaunlich blass.

»Professor Dumbledore? Ich glaub, Ihnen ist da ein Fehler unterlaufen. Auf dem schwarzen Brett steht, dass Hillary mit einem Jungen in **einem** Zimmer schlafen muss!«, gab Sirius ungewöhnlich hoch von sich.

»Oh nein, mein lieber Junge, das hat alles seine Richtigkeit. Wir haben dieses Jahr eine Art Projekt. Wir möchten, dass die Verhältnisse der Jungen und Mädchen sich verbessern, da es letztes Jahr ein Kleinkrieg zwischen Mädchen und Jungen gab, auch wenn viele nicht daran beteiligt waren. Wer ist denn der Glückliche, der mit Miss Potter im Raum schlafen darf?«, fragte Dumbledore vergnügt. Hillary hingegen zuckte innerlich mit den Schultern. Das war ihr eigentlich so ziemlich schnuppe, ob sie mit einem Jungen oder einem Mädchen im Zimmer schlafen musste. Sie hatte sich noch nie leicht um den Finger wickeln lassen und auf Belästigung kam keiner mehr, seit sie einem Muskelprotz aus ihrer Klasse ein blaues Auge spendiert hatte. Ja, man könnte sagen, sie hätte ein heftiges Temperament.

»Irgendein Tom Riddle oder so. Ich will aber nicht, dass Hillary mit einem Jungen ein Zimmer teilt! Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich damit absolut nicht einverstanden bin, wird James mir dafür jeden Knochen einzeln brechen!«, fiepte Sirius.

»Beruhig dich, Sirius. Ich denke, Hillary kann ganz gut auf sich aufpassen. Oder, Kleines?«, lächelte Remus sie an, worauf sie dankbar nickte.

»Das ist gar nicht nötig, Kinder. Mr. Riddle ist nicht wirklich ein Herzensbrecher, er ist eigentlich völlig in Ordnung«, mischte sich Dumbledore wieder ein, verabschiedete sich mit einem Nicken und verschwand, da er einen Bekannten gesichtet hatte. 

»A-A-Aber... d-das g-g-geht doch nicht... D-Das ist d-d-doch...«, stammelte Sirius hilflos. Währendessen quetschten sich Charlie und Chris zu dem schwarzen Brett, da ihr Onkel Sirius sie anscheinend vergessen hatte, als er Hillarys Zimmerpartner gelesen hatte. Fröhlich kamen sie wieder zurück, nachdem sie es geschafft hatten, einen Blick auf die Namen ihrer Mitbewohner zu werfen.

»Hey, Hill, ich habe ein Mädchen als Mitbewohnerin und Chris einen Jungen«, verkündete Charlie lachend. Hill zog es vor, ihre Klappe zu halten.

»Onkel Siri? Hast du auch gesehen, wo mein Zimmer ist?«, wandte sie sich dann an ihren Paten. Dieser stammelte immer noch irgendetwas vor sich hin, worauf Remus ihm seufzend eine Kopfnuss gab. Als sein Ehemann den Braunhaarigen verwirrt ansah, wiederholte er Hillarys Frage.

»Äh.. ja... äh... Es war Zimmer 309«, meinte er schließlich. Hillary umarmte Remus und anschließend Sirius.

»Ich such dann mal das Zimmer. Macht's gut, viel Spaß in Spanien und bleibt gesund. Chris, Charlie? Ihr kommt klar?«

»Ja, Schwesterherz«, antworteten die beiden synchron, worauf sie lächelte, den beiden Männern noch jeweils einen Kuss auf die Wangen drückte und mit Tatze an ihrer Seite losmarschierte. 

Fünfzehn Minuten später lagen Hillarys Nerven blank und Tatze langweilte sich. Frustriert trat sie gegen die Wand, was ihr allerdings nur Schmerzen einbrachte.

»Hey! Alles in Ordnung?«, hörte die Schwarzhaarige plötzlich eine Mädchenstimme und wirbelte herum, sowie auch ihr Hund. Ihr gegenüber standen nun drei Mädchen. Diejenige, die sie angesprochen hatte, hatte braune, brustlange Haare, die leichte Wellen aufwiesen, dunkelblaue Augen, war schlank und um die 1,62m groß. Die zweite hatte ebenfalls brustlange Haare, welche jedoch schwarz waren und hellbraune Augen. Hillary schätzte, dass sie so um die 1,60m groß war. Die dritte hatte rote, schulterlange Haare und braune Augen, sie war etwas kleiner als Hill. Alle drei mussten ungefähr in ihrem Alter sein und waren recht hübsch.

»Wenn ihr mir sagen könnt, wie ich in das Zimmer mit der Nummer 309 kommen kann, dann ist alles in Ordnung«, antwortete die Potter.

»Natürlich, wir müssen sowieso in diese Richtung«, lächelte das schwarzhaarige Mädchen und kam näher. Ihre Augen waren auf Tatze gerichtet, der sich hinter Hillary versteckt hatte. Vorsichtig streckte das Mädchen eine Hand nach ihm aus, die er behutsam beschnüffelte. Doch schließlich kam er aus seinem Versteck hervor und ließ sich fröhlich streicheln.

»Ist das deiner? Der ist ja richtig süß, obwohl er ziemlich groß ist. Darf man Hunde überhaupt in Hogwarts halten?«, fragte das Mädchen begeistert.

»Ja, darf man, solange man dies mit dem Direktor abgesprochen hat«, erklärte die Braunhaarige und streichelte Tatze ebenfalls.

»Danke, Mine, jetzt sterben wir nicht mehr dumm«, grinste die Rothaarige und verwöhnte den Hund mit weiteren Streicheleinheiten. Tatze bellte seine Besitzerin fröhlich an und zeigte ihr so, dass er die Drei mochte.

»Ach übrigens, ich bin Hermine Granger, das da ist Cho Chang und der Rotschopf hier ist Ginny Weasley. Wie heißt du?«, fragte die Braunhaarige, während Hill und Tatze durch die Gänge geführt wurden.

»Hillary Potter. In welcher Klasse seid ihr?«

»Hermine und ich sind in der 10b. Ginny ist in der 9d. Und du?«

»Auch 10b, soviel ich weiß«, lächelte Hillary.

»Klasse! Du hast das Zimmer 309, hast du gesagt? Ich hab die 308 und Cho die 310. Also sind wir genau neben dir, falls du mal was brauchst oder einfach nur von dem Jungen weg willst, mit dem du das Zimmer teilen muss. Wie heißt er überhaupt?«, fragte Hermine neugierig.

»Ähm... Ich glaub Tom Riddle...«, sagte die Potter nachdenklich. Verwirrt bemerkte sie die entgeisterten Blicke der anderen. »Was denn?«

»Tom Riddle? Du armes Ding, jedes Mädchen in diesem Internat wird dir dafür etwas antun wollen! Er ist der Mädchenschwarm Nummer Eins! Auch wenn er nur selten eine Freundin hat. Oh man, die werden alle total eifersüchtig sein! Und dann auch noch bei deinem Körper!«, meinte Ginny und ließ ihre Augen über Hillarys Körper wandern. Diese sah nun selbst an sich herunter.

»Warum? Ich meine, ich kann doch gar nichts dafür und ich will auch nicht mit irgendsoeinem Mädchenschwarm was zu tun haben, der vermutlich auch noch ein Macho und Weichei ist. Und so toll ist mein Körper auch wieder nicht, seht doch euch an!«, nuschelte sie zum Schluss beschämt. Auch wenn sie die vielen Blicke bemerkte, die oft auf ihr lagen, so konnte sie dennoch nicht akzeptieren, dass sie das hatte was so viele Frauen sich wünschten: Einen Traumkörper.

»Hillary, ob du es glaubst oder nicht, aber du siehst wirklich scharf aus. Ach, das ist ja jetzt auch egal. Wir werden ja morgen genauer sehen, wie die Schülerinnen reagieren werden«, seufzte Cho und hielt an. Sie zeigte auf eine Tür, auf der ein Schild mit der Nummer 309 festgenagelt geworden war. Dankbar lächelte Hillary ihre vielleicht neuen Freunde an und stiefelte auf die Tür zu, natürlich Tatze an ihrer Seite. Doch als sie die Türklinke runter drücken wollte, hörte sie Stimmen aus dem Zimmer. Wortlos winkte sie die Mädchen zu sich, die natürlich auch sofort kamen und lauschten.

»Hey, Dray, wen hast du als Mitbewohnerin?«, fragte eine männliche Stimme.

»Das ist Blaise Zabini«, flüsterte Hermine.

»Pansy. Hat sie das nicht gesagt? Wo ist sie überhaupt?«, wollte eine zweite männliche Stimme wissen.

»Und das ist Draco Malfoy«, murmelte Ginny.

»Keine Ahnung... ich denke, sie stopft ihre Kleidersammlung in den Schrank. Bei der Menge, kann das ewig dauern...«, antwortete dieser Blaise.

»Blaise? Mit wem wohnst du zusammen?« Das war wieder Draco Malfoy.

»Granger. Gut, dass sie es ist und nicht Patil oder Brown. Die zwei haben echt einen an der Klatsche«, kicherte Blaise Zabini.

»Wie Recht du doch hast. Ich hab Chang als Mitbewohnerin. Gutes Los, oder? Sie ist sexy«, mischte sich eine dritte Stimme ein, während Cho rote Wangen bekam.

»Theodore Nott«, nuschelte sie dunkel.

»Und du, Tom? Wer ist die Glückliche?«, fragte Draco.

»Hm? Kenn sie nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass sie Hillary Potter heißt.« Besagtes Mädchen musste sich von einem verträumten Seufzer abhalten. Diese Stimme war dunkel, jedoch weich und hatte etwas Heißes. Doch sie riss sich zusammen.

»Tom Riddle«, gab Hermine bekannt.

»Ne Neue? Vermutlich eine graue Maus, total hässlich und nervig«, lachte Blaise amüsiert. Hillary blies ihre Backen auf und starrte die Tür wütend an. Also, sie hasste zwar oft ihr Äußeres, aber das war einfach unverschämt!

»Mir schnuppe wie sie aussieht, Blaise. Solange sie mich in Ruhe lässt, ist mir alles an ihr egal«, antwortete Tom locker. Hillary straffte ihre Schultern, schob die Mädchen von der Tür weg und öffnete sie ohne zu klopfen. Warum auch? Schließlich war es ihr Zimmer.

»Keine Sorge. Ich werde dich nicht nerven«, versprach sie, stiefelte zu dem Bett, welches noch nicht überzogen war und schubste einen schwarzhaarigen Jungen runter. Die verdutzten Blicke natürlich ignorierend.

»Doch keine graue Maus«, murmelte der schwarzhaarige Junge, den sie soeben auf den Boden bugsiert hatte. Abschätzend sah sie ihn an. Er hatte schulterlange Haare, schwarze Augen und war ziemlich hübsch. 

»Und du bist?«, fragte sie kühl und ließ ihren Koffer auf den Holzboden plumpsen.

»Blaise Zabini, sehr erfreut«, grinste er charmant, stand auf und streckte ihr die Hand hin. Jetzt erkannte sie, dass er um die 1,75m groß war. Sie nahm seine Hand an und bekam sofort einen Kuss auf ihre. Wortlos zog sie die Hand zurück. Nun musterte sie auch die anderen drei Jungs, die anwesend waren. Einer von ihnen hatte blonde, kinnlange Haare, eisblaue Augen und einen genauso scharfen Körper wie auch Blaise. Er war vielleicht etwas größer als dieser und saß auf dem Fenstersims. Ein weiterer Junge hatte braune Haare und hellbraune Augen, war etwas kleiner als Blaise, saß auf dem Boden und war auch sonst hübsch. Doch der, Hillarys Meinung nach, heißeste Junge saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett und hatte ein Buch in der Hand. Seine saphirblauen Augen huschten über ihren Körper und ihr Gesicht. Seine pechschwarzen Haare waren kinnlang und hingen ihm frech ins Gesicht, während sein Körperbau eindeutlich sportlich war, was man gut durch die enge, schwarze Kleidung erkannte. Oh ja, er war der absolut schärfste Junge, den sie je gesehen hatte.

»Darf man fragen, wer hier Tom Riddle ist?«, fragte sie schließlich, ließ ihre Smaragde über die Anwesenden gleiten und erkannte mit einem Kloß im Hals, dass der Schwarzhaarige auf dem Bett die Hand hob, während seine Augen immer noch über sie glitten und schließlich an ihren Seelenspiegeln hängen blieb. Eine Gänsehaut überkam ihren Körper, als sie in diese faszinierenden Saphire blickte.

»Hillary? Da die Jungs anscheinend noch zu sehr von deinem Anblick geblendet sind, werde ich dir die zwei Restlichen vorstellen. Der Blonde ist Draco Malfoy und der Braunhaarige Theodore Nott«, sagte Ginny, die gerade mit Hermine und Cho ins Zimmer kam. Hillary nickte nur und fing an, ihren Koffer auszuräumen. Doch Tatze fand dies anscheinend langweilig und schlich sich zu Tom, der immer noch das süße Mädchen anstarrte, die nun seine Mitbewohnerin sein sollte. Hoffentlich würde er sich beherrschen können! Durch etwas Kaltes an seiner Hand sah er nun endlich nach unten und erkannte erschrocken, dass da ein seeehr großer Hund seine Hand abschleckte. Er bellte ihn schwanzwedelnd an, worauf auch Hill darauf aufmerksam wurde.

»Ach ja, das ist Tatze. Keine Angst, er ist vollkommen harmlos. Nur etwas verspielt. Der Schulleiter hat dir doch gesagt, dass ich einen Hund mitbringe, oder?«, fügte sie vorsichtig hinzu. Nicht, dass es nachher noch Probleme gab.

»Ja, hat er. Er hat mir aber nicht gesagt, dass dein Hund so groß ist«, erwiderte Tom mit dieser sexy Stimme. Der Schwarzhaarige fing nun an den Hund zu streicheln, was dieser sichtlich genoss, da er auf Toms Bett sprang und sich auf dessen Beine legte.


	3. Der erste Streich

**Vorwort:**

Sorry, dass es solange gedauert hat! Es tut mir wirklich unendlich Leid! Aber wie gesagt, meine andere Fanfic steht bei mir an erster Stelle... Doch jetzt hab ich es geschafft... Vielen Dank an die beiden Reviewschreiber und auch an die restlichen Leser!! Auch wenn es nich besonders viele sind, doch davon lass ich mich nich unterkriegen! Pah, wäre ja gelacht...

_**Aurora Parvati Snape:**_ Vielen, vielen Dank! Hab ich gar nich richtig gechekt, dass die FF lustig ist... Doch jetzt im Nachhinein denke ich, dass du Recht hast! Freu mich, dass sie dir gefällt!

_**beca riddle:**_ Vielen Dank fürs Review! Ich hoffe, dass dir dieses Chap auch gefällt!

Legende:  
»Gerede«  
/Gedanken/  
((AdA: Meine Kommentare))

**Der erste Streich**

Im Dunkeln starrte Hillary die Decke an. Sie lag nun in ihrem neuen Bett und das Licht war aus. Morgen Früh würde sie das erste Mal in den Frühstücksaal, auch Große Halle genannt, gehen, da die Lehrer wollten, dass ihre Schüler sich zuerst etwas ausruhten. Und Hill bedankte sich im Geheimen dafür, da der Tag doch etwas Nerven zerrend gewesen war. Tatze bewegte sich gerade etwas und lag nun genau neben ihr, anstatt am Ende des Bettes. Doch das machte ihr wenig aus, war sie es doch schon von dem schwarzen Hund gewohnt. Doch jetzt dachte sie über ihren Mitbewohner nach. Er war heiß, keine Frage, doch vom Charakter her konnte sie sich noch kein Bild machen. Sie hatten noch nicht viel geredet.

Doch dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern. Warum machte sie sich überhaupt über diesen Schönling Gedanken? Der konnte ihr doch egal sein. Mit viel Willenskraft konzentrierte sie sich nun auf ihre Geschwister. Wie es ihnen wohl ging? Ob ihre Mitbewohner freundlich zu ihnen waren? Sie hoffte es. Nun, die beiden würden sie für diesen Gedanken lynchen. Schließlich hassten sie ihre Fürsorglichkeit. Deren Meinung nach hatte sie zu viel davon. Pah, Unsinn! Was war schon dabei, wenn man sich um seine kleinen Geschwister sorgte? Eben, ganz ihre Meinung. Tief seufzend versuchte die Schwarzhaarige einzuschlafen.

---

Als Hillary am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war sie nach einem Blick auf die Uhr selbst überrascht. Eigentlich schlief sie ja bis mindestens zehn Uhr. Doch jetzt war es erst sechs Uhr. Für viertel Acht hatte sie den Wecker gestellt und um Acht musste sie in der Großen Halle sein. Grummelnd und nicht wissend was sie mit ihrer freien Zeit anstellen sollte, stand die Sechzehnjährige auf. Sie ließ ihren Blick durch ihr neues Zimmer schweifen und bemerkte dabei, dass das andere Bett leer war. Wo war ihr Mitbewohner? Schulterzuckend stand sie nun auf und kraulte den noch schlafenden Tatze kurz hinter den Ohren. Während die Potter ins angrenzende Bad schlürfte, streckte sie sich erst einmal ausgiebig. An ihrem Ziel angekommen, putzte sie sich die Zähne und ging auf die Toilette. Als sie damit fertig war, stapfte sie in ihr Zimmer zurück und zog sich einen BH, sowie einen Tanga, eine kurze Jeanshose und ein weißes T-Shirt aus dem Schrank. Nachdem sie diese Kleidung im Badezimmer angezogen hatte, stattete sie ihre Füße noch mit Socken und Turnschuhen aus. Ein leises Bellen ließ sie aufschauen und lächelnd zu Tatze blicken, der munter aus dem Bett sprang und um sie herum hüpfte.

Hillary trat mit ihrem Hund aus ihrem neuen Zimmer und sah sich auf dem leeren Gang um. Sie war eine Potter, es lag in ihrer Natur, neugierig zu sein. Und genau das war sie jetzt. Neugierig, was Hogwarts ihr bieten konnte. Hoffentlich hatten ihre Eltern, Remus und Sirius ihr nicht zu viel versprochen. Mit einem herum hüpfenden Hund stiefelte das Mädchen nach rechts und besah sich all die Bilder, welche die Wand zierten. Eine ganze Weile lief sie durch die Gänge und ließ sich durch die großen Fenster in das Sonnenlicht tauchen. Dir Orientierung hatte sie schon verloren, als sie nur ein paar Mal abgebogen war. Nach endloser Zeit - so schien es ihr - kam sie an einer großen Tür an, die, oh Wunder, nicht aus Holz war. Sie hatte schon viele Holztüren mit aufgenagelten Schildern gesehen, auf denen Zimmernummern abgebildet waren. Anscheinend hatte sie sich in dem Reich der Schüler befunden, doch jetzt waren keine Zimmernummern mehr auf den Türen.

Und nun stand sie vor einer Glastür, die einen wunderbaren Ausblick auf eine ziemlich große Wiese bot. Mit leuchtenden Augen öffnete Hillary diese Tür, worauf Tatze an ihr vorbei stürmte und bellend auf dem saftig aussehenden Gras herumtrollte. Hillary trat ins Freie und sah sich um. Es war wunderschön. Links von ihr befand sich ein großes Blumenbeet mit Rosen, Lilien und allerlei anderen Blumen. Der Wald, den sie schon gestern bemerkt hatte, hatte große Bäume und war um ganz Hogwarts verteilt. Sie konnte einen See ausmachen, am Ende der hinabgleiteten Wiese. Eine Holzhütte stand nicht weit entfernt von dem See und sie schien bewohnt zu sein, denn es stieg Rauch aus dem Schornstein.

Hillary lief lächelnd zu ihrem Hund, der sie sofort fröhlich empfing, in dem er um sie herum sprang und sie anbellte. Lachend spielte sie eine Weile mit ihm, bis sie ein kribbeln im Nacken spürte. Sofort hielt sie inne. Fragend sah sich Hill um, sie wusste, dass irgendjemand sie beobachtete. Daher auch dieses Gefühl. Schließlich blieben ihre Smaragde an der Glastür hängen, die ins Schloss führte. Am Türrahmen stand ein Jungenkörper angelehnt. Sie erkannte ihn sofort: Es war Tom Riddle, ihr Mitbewohner. Er stieß sich ab und schlenderte auf sie zu. Völlig verdutzt blieb Hillary in der knienden Position, die sie innehatte. Tatze stupste ihre Hand an und zeigte ihr somit, dass sie weiter machen sollte. Abwesend kraulte sie ihn. Nach scheinbar endlosen Minuten kam Tom bei ihr an, blieb vor ihr stehen und sah sie an.

»Und? Wie gefällt dir diese Umgebung?«, fragte er, worauf Hill ihn noch verdutzter ansah. Tom könnte sich in den Arsch treten.

/Wie gefällt dir diese Umgebung?! Was Besseres fällt dir nicht ein, du Idiot?/, dachte er innerlich grummelnd. Doch die Schönheit vor ihm lächelte freundlich.

»Sie ist wunderschön.« Hillary stand auf. »Ich habe selten so etwas gesehen. Nur von Bildern oder so. Bist du schon lange auf Hogwarts?«

»Ja, seit ich elf bin.« Tom erwiderte das Lächeln und wusste dabei nicht, dass seine Gegenüber es genauso anziehend fand, wie er das von dem Mädchen.

»Und wie ist es so, auf Hogwarts zu leben? Ich weiß nichts über dieses Internat«, gestand Hillary verlegen. Warum hatte sie ihre Eltern nie gefragt? Tja, jetzt hatte sie den Salat.

»Es ist toll... Wenn du willst, zeig ich dir das Schloss«, bot Tom an und mit einem charmanten Lächeln zeigte er mit seinem ausgestreckten Arm auf den Eingang. Hillary grinste leicht und sah zu Tatze, der es inzwischen aufgegeben hatte, von irgendjemand Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Und deshalb lag er jetzt auch schmollend - soweit das für einen Hund möglich war - auf dem Gras.

»Ja, ich denke, ich möchte es.« Der Junge bot ihr seinen Arm an, worauf sie sich grinsend einhackte. »Komm schon, Tatze!« Der Hund erhob sich und lief nun brav neben seiner Besitzerin. Tom führte sie in das große Gebäude, zeigte ihr wo die Klassenzimmer, die Toiletten und alles andere waren, bis sie schließlich nach einiger Zeit vor einer riesigen Doppeltür stoppten, die offen stand und somit einen Blick auf vier lange Holztische mit Bänken zeigte, um welche die Schüler herumwuselten, manche schon ihr Frühstück genossen und andere sich mit ihren Freunden unterhielten. Erstaunt sah Hillary auf die Uhr. Sie hatte sich so gut mit Tom verstanden, dass sie die Uhrzeit völlig vergessen hatte, denn jetzt war es bereits acht Uhr. Innerlich bedauernd löste sich Tom von dem Mädchen. Er hatte ihre Gesellschaft wirklich genossen, jedoch durfte er sie vermutlich noch öfters kosten. Sie mochte ihn anscheinend, was ihn ungemein freute.

»Ich schätze, du möchtest nun zu deinen Freundinnen. Sie winken dir schon«, lächelte der Schwarzhaarige und zeigte in die eine Richtung der Großen Halle, bevor er in die Entgegengesetzte davon marschierte. Die Potter war schon kurz davor ihn zurück zu rufen, besann sich dann jedoch eines besseren. Nachdenklich ging sie zu Hermine, Cho und Ginny, die sie tatsächlich zu sich winkten. Seit wann ließ sie sich von einem - zugegeben heißen - Jungen so leicht beeindrucken? Das war einfach nicht ihre Art und doch war sie mehrmals in Versuchung geraten, diese vollen Lippen des Älteren zu kosten. Ob sie so gut schmeckten, wie sie aussahen? Bestimmt. Hillary seufzte. Jetzt konnte sie sich ein Bild des Charakters von dieser puren Sünde machen: Er war humorvoll, freundlich, überaus charmant und locker. Aufgrund seiner Erzählung wie Hogwarts entstanden war, vermutete sie, dass er auch wissbegierig und wahrscheinlich auch intelligent war.

Hillary kam bei ihren neuen Freunden an, welche sie sofort in ihre Mitte drückten und neugierig ansahen. Die Schwarzhaarige zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

»Ja bitte?«

»Nichts 'Ja bitte', sondern 'Wollt ihr wissen, was Tom Riddle mit mir angestellt hat'«, erwiderte Ginny direkt. Die Potter sah sie verdutzt an.

»Bitte?«, erkundigte sich Hillary noch einmal.

»Oh komm schon, Schätzchen, du bist mit im hier angekommen«, mischte sich Cho mit einem Funkeln in den Augen ein.

»Wir wohnen im gleichen Zimmer!«

»Und du hast dich bei ihm eingehackt!«, gab nun auch Hermine ihren Senf dazu.

»Äh... Na gut, ihr habt gewonnen! Er hat mir Hogwarts gezeigt, in Ordnung? Und ganz Gentleman-like hat er mir dabei seinen Arm angeboten«, seufzte Hill.

»Aha! Er ist also an dir interessiert!«, frohlockte Ginny mit einem breiten Grinsen. »Ihr wärt ein süßes Paar, du musst nur noch die restlichen fünfhundert Mädchen ertragen, die dir an den Kragen wollen, wenn das raus kommt!«

»Er ist nicht an mir interessiert!«, widersprach Hillary lautstark, doch sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein Glücksgefühl in ihr aufstieg. Was sollte das? Es konnte ihr doch egal sein!

»Süße, ganz ehrlich: Er _ist _an dir interessiert! Tom Riddle bietet nicht jedem Mädchen an, ihr Hogwarts zu zeigen. Jedem anderen Girl, welche ihn so etwas fragen würden, würde er nicht einmal das nächste Klassenzimmer zeigen! Gut, er ist freundlich, jedoch genauso unverschämt gegenüber den meisten Mädchen, die ihn anhimmeln! Nicht, dass es diese Fangirls davon abhalten würde, es nicht noch ein dutzend Mal zu versuchen«, erklärte Cho aufgeregt. Hillary konnte fühlen, wie sich eine ungesunde Röte in ihre Wangen schlich.

»Unsinn«, nuschelte sie verlegen.

»Na, aber Hallo!«, konnte man plötzlich eine männliche Stimme vernehmen und kurz darauf ließ sich dessen Besitzer neben Hillary nieder und schmiss Hermine - die neben der Potter gesessen hatte - somit fast von der Bank.

»Wer ist denn diese Schönheit?«, erklang eine zweite männliche Stimme, die der ersten erstaunlich ähnelte. Auf Hillarys anderen Seite wurde nun auch Ginny fast auf den Boden befördert. Hill besah sich die beiden Jungs, die sich so frech neben sie gequetscht hatten. Sie waren eindeutig Zwillinge, vielleicht ein oder zwei Jahre älter als sie und sie hatten beide das gleiche Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, das sie von Sirius und ihrem Vater kannte, wenn die beiden wieder einmal etwas ausgefressen hatten. Die Jungs hatten Sommersprossen, rote Haare und klasse Körper. Die Sechzehnjährige schätzte, dass sie so um die 1,80m groß waren.

»Und wer seid ihr?«, stellte Hillary die Gegenfrage, während sich Ginny und Hermine richtig hinsetzten und den beiden Jungs giftige Blicke zuwarfen.

»Oh, entschuldige!«, begann der Rothaarige links von der Schwarzhaarigen.

»Wenn wir uns vorstellen dürfen?« Hillary schaute nach rechts.

»Gred -«

»- und Foerge -«

»Weasley!«, endeten die Beiden gleichzeitig.

»Hillary, das sind meine missratenen Brüder, _Fred _und _George_. Jungs, ihr hättet uns wirklich nicht so grob behandeln müssen!«, fauchte Ginny ihre Brüder an.

»Pardon?«, grinsten die beiden frech. Dann wandten sie ihre Köpfe wieder zu der Sechzehnjährigen. »Also, dein Name ist Hillary, richtig? Wie ist der Nachname, Süße?«

»Potter.«

»Ah, eine Potter. Dann bist du die Schwester der beiden außerordentlich entzückenden Zwillinge, die vorhin unsere liebe Professor Trelawney einen Mistkäfer genannt und sie anschließend mit Kaugummi in den Haaren ausgestattet haben?«, fragte Fred.

»Das war wirklich ein Spaß«, grinste George, worauf Fred nickte. Wenn man genau hinhörte, so erkannte Hillary, war Freds Stimme etwas tiefer. Doch als das Gesagte in ihr Gehirn sickerte, sprang sie erschrocken auf.

»SIE HABEN _WAS_?!«, kreischte sie, so dass nun auch der Letzte auf sie aufmerksam wurde. Schon davor hatten außerordentlich viele Blicke auf ihr geklebt, doch jetzt starrte jeder in ihr fassungsloses Gesicht oder auf ihren Rücken. Blitzschnell packte sie nach Freds Kragen. »Wo sind diese Biester?!«

»In McGonagalls Büro«, röchelte der Weasley. Dieses so zierlich aussehende Mädchen hatte erstaunlich viel Kraft. Hillary zerrte Fred in eine stehende Position und schleifte ihn aus der Halle.

»Bring mich sofort dort hin!«

»Aye, aye!«, keuchte Fred. Was hätte er auch anderes tun sollen? Gegen so ein aufgebrachtes Girl, welches anscheinend viel Temperament hatte, kam selbst der stärkste Mann nicht an. Ganz zu schweigen von so einem armen Jungen, wie er es war... George, Hermine, Cho und Ginny stürmten ihnen hinterher.

Nach zehn Minuten kamen sie endlich an ihrem Ziel an. Hillary klopfte und nach einem gereizten »Herein!« kam sie der Aufforderung nach. Hinter dem Schreibtisch konnte sie eine ältere Frau erkennen, die dünn und groß war und ihre braunen schon etwas angegrauten Haare zu einem strengen Dutt gebunden hatte und ihr mit unnachgiebigen dunkelbraunen Augen entgegen sah. Vor ihrem Schreibtisch saßen Charlie und Chris, beide hatten reuevolle Gesichtsausdrücke, doch Hill wusste, dass dies nur gespielt war. Im Geheimen lachten sie sich vermutlich ins Fäustchen.

»Wer sind Sie, Mädchen?«, erkundigte sich die Lehrerin.

»Hillary Potter.«

»Ah. Diese beiden Kinder hier sind nicht zufällig Ihre Geschwister?«

»Doch, und deswegen bin ich hier. Ich hab gehört, was sie angestellt haben, Professor McGonagall.«

»Und?«

»Bitte bestrafen Sie sie nicht zu hart. Glauben Sie mir, meine Mutter wird sie dafür in die Mangel nehmen«, erklärte Hillary und log dabei nicht einmal. Lillian Potter war in ihrer Familie dafür bekannt, dass sie die Streiche - und dabei war es egal ob sie von James, Sirius, Chris oder Charlie kamen - hasste und hart bestrafte. Entweder durch Hausarrest, Aufräumen, Geschirrspülen, Putzen oder Geschimpfe. Und das waren die sanften Möglichkeiten. Sie war nie handgreiflich, jedoch war es kein Zuckerschlecken. Und dabei bekam sogar Sirius ihre Strafen zu spüren.

»Hill!«, kreischte Charlie geschockt und sprang von dem Stuhl, auf dem sie gesessen hatte. »Das erzählst du doch nicht wirklich Mum, oder?!«

»Doch! Schon am ersten Tag macht ihr Ärger, das ist einfach unglaublich!«

»A-A-Aber... M-Mum... s-s-s-sie wird u-uns a-ausein-n-n-nander n-n-n-nehmen...«, stotterte Chris mit großen Kulleraugen.

»Geschieht euch Recht!«, schnaubte Hillary und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Plötzlich fing Professor McGonagall an zu lachen, worauf sie fragend angeschaut wurde.

»Wissen Sie, Miss Potter, Sie sind ihrer Mutter erstaunlich ähnlich, während diese Beiden hier, eher Ihrem Vater ähneln. Ihre Mutter hat Ihren Vater auch immer zurechtgewiesen, so wie Sie es nun mit Ihren Geschwister machen. Ich denke, dass Sie ihnen noch eine gehörige Schimpftirade erteilen, oder irre ich mich?«, fragte sie glucksend und die Schüler erkannten verwundert, dass die braunen Augen plötzlich sanft wurden.

»Oh ja, darauf könne Sie wetten«, nickte Hillary grimmig.

»Nun, wenn Sie Ihrer Mutter in dieser Eigenschaft wirklich so ähnlich sind, kann ich bestimmt auf eine große Strafe verzichten. Dennoch wird es eine geben«, fügte die Lehrerin an die beiden Zwölfjährigen hinzu. »Sie werden am Dienstag bei Mr. Filch, unserem Hausmeister, erscheinen und ihm helfen, seine Akten über die Schüler zu sortieren und neu einzuordnen.« Chris und Charlie standen auf.

»Ja, Professor«, meinten sie synchron und stiefelten mit hängenden Schultern aus dem Büro.

»Danke, Professor McGonagall.« Hillary schenkte der Frau, für die sie jetzt eine gewisse Sympathie empfand, ein liebes Lächeln. Es wurde freundlich erwidert und sie schloss die Tür hinter sich. Das älteste Potterkind hörte nicht mehr, wie die Frau »Genau wie Lily.« murmelte.

Hillary baute sich vor ihren Geschwistern, die sie anstrahlten, auf.

»Vielen Dank, Schwesterherz«, grinste Charlie breit.

»Ja, du hast uns wirklich den Arsch gerettet«, pflichtetet Chris seiner Zwillingsschwester bei.

»_Den Arsch gerettet_?!«, zischte Hillary. »VON WEGEN!!! ICH SEHE DIESES MAL DAVON AB, MUM DAVON ZU ERZÄHLEN! ABER WENN DAS NOCH EINMAL PASSIERT, WIRD SIE DIE ERSTE SEIN! HABT IHR DAS VERSTANDEN?!«

»A-Aber Hill...«, murmelten sie mit großen Augen.

»Nichts 'Aber Hill'! Heute ist der erste Schultag, versteht ihr?! Ihr könnt nicht schon heute Scheiße bauen! Also, wenn ich noch einmal davon erfahre, dass ihr einer Lehrkraft einen Streich gespielt hat, schreib ich es Mum oder ich sag es ihr in den Ferien, wenn sie zu Besuch kommt! Ich liebe euch abgöttisch, wirklich, aber ich möchte nicht, dass ihr von dem Internat fliegt! Und jetzt entschuldigt mich, ich hab Hunger!« Die Schwarzhaarige stiefelte zur Großen Halle zurück, ihre Freunde neben sich. Die Zwillinge sahen fast schon missmutig drein, worauf sie seufzte. Sie vermutete, dass die beiden noch schlimmer als ihre Geschwister waren.

»Fred, George?«, erkundigte sie sich schließlich.

»Warum -«

»- hast -«

»- du -«

»- sie -«

»- so -«

»- angebrüllt?«

»Spielverderber -«

»- sind -«

»- echt -«

»- nervig!«, meinten sie abwechselnd und überaus grimmig.

»Dafür gibt es einen ganz simplen Grund«, seufzte Hillary und grub ihre Hände in ihre Hosentaschen. »Charlie und Chris sind insgesamt von drei Schulen geflogen, weil sie die Lehrer immer mit Streichen überhäuft haben. Wir sind hier auf einem Internat, meine Eltern sind im Ausland und unsere Paten auch. Nur Charlies Pate ist noch hier. Es gibt niemanden, der längere Zeit auf die Beiden aufpassen könnte. Ich möchte nicht wissen, wie sauer meine Mutter wäre, wenn sie erfahren würde, dass sie auch noch von Hogwarts fliegen könnten. Mein Vater würde es einfach akzeptieren, ihnen vermutlich auch noch gratulieren, dass sie die Lehrer so sehr zur Verzweiflung gebracht haben. Meine Mutter hat mir gesagt, dass ich sie wenn nötig anschreien soll und ich hasse es, aber sie hat Recht. Es muss sein, versteht ihr?«

»Hart... Aber ich denke nicht, dass Professor Dumbledore sie von der Schule verweisen würde. Bei Fred und George hat er es auch noch nicht getan und sie sind wirklich schlimm«, lächelte Hermine beruhigend.

»Danke für das Kompliment«, grinsten die Weasley-Zwillinge breit. Hillary lächelte leicht.

»Ja, vermutlich hast du Recht, Hermine. Etwas entspannter könnte ich vermutlich schon sein...«, murmelte Hillary mehr zu sich selbst.

»Bei uns ist es aber auch ein wenig anders, als bei deinen Geschwister, Hillary. Wir spielen nur den Schülern Streiche«, warfen die Jungs mit einem fetten Grinsen ein. Sie standen nun vor der Großen Halle. Fred stand auf Hillarys rechter Seite, während George links von ihr anhielt. Mit einer Verbeugung deuteten sie der verblüfften Hillary an, dass sie auf die Schüler schauen sollte. Die Mädchen fingen an zu grinsen. So gut wie jeder Schüler hatte fette, angeschwollene Lippen. Jedes Mädchen starrte fassungslos in ihre Handspiegel, jeder Junge starrte seinen Kelch an, der ihr Gesicht widerspiegelte. Nur ganz wenige hatten normale Lippen. Darunter Tom, Theodore, Draco und Blaise, wie Hillary erstaunt erkannte. Die Zwillinge sprangen vor sie und zogen jeweils eine Dose aus ihren Hosentaschen und hielten sie ihr vor die Augen.

»Wenn -«

»- wir -«

»- vorstellen -«

»- dürfen: -«

»- _Hast _-«

»- _du _-«

»- _vor _-«

»- _dir _-«

» - _eine _-«

»- _Präsentation_, -«

»- _hilft _-«

»- _nur _-«

»- _eine _-«

»- _allergische _-«

»- _Reaktion_!«

»Weasleys -«

»- anschwellendes -«

»- Juckpulver!«

»Ob -«

»- allergisch -«

»- oder -«

»- nicht, -«

»- ins -«

»- Getränk -«

»- damit -«

»- und -«

»- deine -«

»- Lippen -«

»- sind -«

»- alles -«

»- andere -«

»- als -«

»- fit!«

»Wir -«

»- raten -«

»- dir: -«

»- Trink -«

»- nichts -«

»- vom -«

»- allseits -«

»- beliebten -«

»- Kürbissaft! «, grinsten sie, während Ginny und Cho sich gegenseitig stützten. Auf ihren Wangen liefen Lachtränen. Hermine versuchte krampfhaft nicht zu lachen, doch ein Grinsen konnte sie nicht unterdrücken. Hillary war zum Teil einfach nur verblüfft, bevor sie schließlich anfing zu lachen.

»FRED UND GEORGE WEASLEY! «, donnerte plötzlich eine männliche Stimme, die ziemlich angepisst klang. Ein Mann mit schwarzen Haaren und tiefschwarzen Augen kam mit zügigen Schritten auf sie zu.

»Snape! «, keuchten die Jungs schwer schluckend, bevor sie schließlich die Beine in die Hand nahmen und davon rannten. Doch sie schauten über die Schultern zu der lachenden Hillary.

»Kostet nur fünf Pfund! «, schrieen sie, bevor sie um die Ecke schlidderten, einen wütenden Lehrer hinter sich.


	4. Der Unterricht beginnt

**Vorwort:**

Hey! Ich weiß, ich hab lange gebraucht, aber naja... hab's schlussendlich ja doch geschafft. . Eigentlich wollte ich nur bekannt geben, dass es **keine Schuluniform** gibt. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und hinterlasst mir doch bitte ein Kommi...

Legende:

»Gerede«

/Gedanken/

**$$$Ortswechsel$$$**

((AdA: Meine Kommentare))

**Der Unterricht beginnt**

Gut gelaunt marschierte Hillary mit ihren neuen Freundinnen zu dem Tisch. Wenn Dumbledore Fred und George_das _durch gehen ließ, dann musste sie sich ja keine Sorgen um ihre Chaosgeschwister machen. Sie sollte sich wirklich mehr entspannen. Grinsend setzte sich das Mädchen wieder an den Tisch, bevor sie sich über ein Erdbeermarmeladebrot hermachte.

»Haben wir schon unsere Stundenpläne bekommen?«, rasselte die Potter zwischen zwei Bissen runter.

»Nein. Professor McGonagall, Flitwick und Sprout essen ja auch noch. Oh warte, jetzt stehen sie auf. Professor Snape sollte eigentlich auch austeilen...«, murmelte Hermine empört.

»Du hast ihn doch gesehen, Herm. Er jagt Fred und George«, lachte Ginny vergnügt. Die Braunhaarige biss sich missmutig auf die Unterlippe. Doch sie verkniff sich eine Erwiderung, da McGonagall hinter Cho stand und ihnen ihre Stundenpläne entgegenstreckte. Nachdem die Frau weg war, entfaltete Hillary ihren. Nebenbei schlürfte sie Früchtetee.

_Montag:__ 1. Latein, 2. + 3. Chemie, 4. Mathe, 5. Religion, 6. Biologie, 9. + 10. Sport_

_Dienstag:__ 1. + 2. Französisch, 3. Deutsch, 4. Englisch, 5. + 6. Latein_

_Mittwoch:__ 1. + 2. Mathe, 3. + 4. Physik, 5. + 6. Bildene Kunst_

_Donnerstag:__ 1. Wirtschaftskunde, 2. Erdkunde, 3. Gemeinschaftskunde, 4. + 5. Geschichte, 6. Biologie_

_Freitag:__ 1. + 2. Englisch, 3. + 4. Deutsch, 5. + 6. Natur und Technik, 8. Musik, 9. Latein, 10. Sport_

((AdA: Ich möchte nur mal anmerken, dass mit das eigentliche Schulsystem am Arsch vorbei geht. Also wundert euch nicht, falls mal etwas kommt, was eigentlich gar nicht sein kann. Und Noten wird es auch so geben wie wir es von Rowling kennen. Also ähnelt das Schulsystem dem der Zaubereischule.))

»Habt ihr jetzt auch Latein?«, fragte Hillary neugierig.

»Also ich nicht, ich bin ja auch in einer anderen Klasse«, erinnerte Ginny sie. »Ich habe jetzt Bio... na toll. Das ist so langweilig.«

»Bio ist nicht langweilig, Gin«, tadelte Hermine. »Übrigens, Hillary, hab ich jetzt auch Latein.«

»Es ist langweilig«, beharrte die Rothaarige, wurde jedoch ignoriert, was sie schmollen ließ.

»Ich habe eine Freistunde«, offenbarte Cho erfreut.

Nach dem Essen standen die Schüler auf und liefen zu ihren Zimmern. Während Cho sich strahlend verabschiedete, trennte sich Ginny von der Gruppe und Hermine und Hillary liefen zu ihren Räumen. Hillary öffnete die Tür und wurde von einem bellenden Hund begrüßt.

»Hallo Tatze. Tut mir Leid, aber ich muss zum Unterricht«, lächelte sie und kraulte ihn hinter seinen Ohren.

»Hast du auch Latein, Hillary?«, fragte Tom, welcher gerade in ihr Zimmer kam. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und lächelte leicht.

»Ja. Ich nehme an, du auch.« Er nickte und packte seine Tasche für den heutigen Tag. Hillary ließ von ihrem Hund ab und tat es ihm gleich. Nachdem sie dies erledigt hatten, brachte die Potter ihren Hund dazu in ihrem Zimmer zu bleiben, ehe sie sich wieder auf den Gang begaben. In diesem Moment kamen auch Hermine, Blaise, Draco, Theo und ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen aus ihren jeweiligen Zimmern, wobei das Mädchen mit dem Malfoy aus dem Zimmer kam. Ihre Haare hingen ihr etwas über die zierlichen Schultern und ihr Gesicht war hübsch. Sie war 1,60m groß und hatte grau-blaue Augen. Hermine lief zu ihrer Freundin und hackte sich bei ihr unter. Sie grinste sie an und zog sie schließlich in die Richtung der Klassenzimmer. Das Mädchen und die Jungs folgten ihnen auf Abstand.

»Wie heißt unser Lateinlehrer?«, fragte Hillary neugierig.

»Es heißt Professor Quirrell. Leider stotterte er oft und man kann ihn nicht gut verstehen«, seufzte Hermine bedauernd.

**$$$Bei Tom und co.$$$**

»Tom! Glotzt ihr nicht die ganze Zeit auf den Arsch«, tadelte Draco belustigt.

»Mach ich doch gar nicht«, verteidigte sich der Schönling, ließ seine Augen jedoch dort wo sie waren.

»Natürlich nicht. Wo siehst du sonst hin?«, fragte Blaise kichernd. »Aber ich muss zugeben, dass Hillarys Hintern wirklich zum Sabbern ist.«

»Finger weg von ihr, Zabini!«

»Was ist? Bist du hoffnungslos in sie verliebt?«, mischte sich nun Theo ein. Endlich lösten sich Toms Augen von dem sagenhaften Anblick. Stattdessen sahen sie tödlich zu seinem Freund.

»Ich und verliebt? Das passt nicht in einem Satz.«

»Jetzt noch nicht«, mischte sich das schwarzhaarige Mädchen, Pansy Parkinson, ein. »Aber ich weiß, dass du auf dem besten Weg dorthin bist. Glaub mir, in so was bin ich Experte, auch wenn ich noch nie mit ihr geredet hab. Dray hat mir gestern erzählt, dass du deine Augen nicht von der Neuen lassen konntest und ich muss ihm Recht geben. Wisst ihr was? Als das einzigste Mädchen in eurer verdorbenen Gruppe sollte ich auf eure Herzen aufpassen. Und damit die Kleine dich nicht verletzt, werde ich sie mir mal unter die Lupe nehmen.« Entschlossen stapfte sie nach vorne, während Draco und Blaise den Riddle davon abhielten, ihr zu folgen.

»Lass ihr ihren Spaß«, lachte Theo amüsiert.

»Spaß? Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie mich irgendwie lächerlich machen wird!«, zischte Tom und versuchte sie aus der Umklammerung des Blonden zu lösen. Aber Draco war nicht umsonst ein Malfoy. Malfoys waren von Natur aus stur und entschlossen.

»Unsinn! Vermutlich will sie die Kleine kennen lernen. Und zwar nicht wegen uns, sondern weil sie es will.«

»Ich hoffe es, Blaise, ich hoffe es.«

»Hallo!«, flötete Pansy und ging nun neben den beiden Mädchen.

»Parkinson«, begrüßte Hermine neutral.

»Granger. Du bist Hillary Potter, richtig? Mein Name ist Pansy Parkinson. Ich dachte, ich stell mich mal vor. Du hast wirklich Glück mit Tom in einem Zimmer zu sein. Viele Mädchen würden dafür morden. Magst du ihn?«, plapperte das Mädchen fröhlich drauf los. Verstört sah Hillary sie an, bevor sie sich schließlich fangen konnte.

»Hallo, Pansy. Ich kann ihn ganz gut leiden. Er ist ziemlich freundlich. Warum fragst du?«, erkundigte sich Hilary mit einem Lächeln.

»Aus Neugierde. Oh, wir sind ja schon da.« Die Mädchen konnten schon eine kleine Schülermasse ausmachen, welche vor einem Klassenzimmer standen. Die meisten hatten geschwollene Lippen, doch bei manchen ging es schon zurück.

»Hey Weasley!«, rief Pansy grinsend. Hillary und Hermine folgten ihrem Blick, bis sie schließlich an einem rothaarigen, schlaksigen Jungen hängen blieben der braune Augen hatte. »Schon scheiße, wenn deine Brüder dich nicht ausstehen können, oder?« Seine Lippen waren geschwollen.

»Das ist Ronald Weasley, der Bruder von Ginny. Er ist ein Arsch«, flüsterte Hermine in Hillarys Ohr. Sie nickte verstehend. Ronald sah mörderisch zu Pansy, welche nur ein spöttisches Grinsen für ihn übrig hatte.

»Wenigstens kann das Wiesel dieses Mal nicht seine Klappe aufreißen«, gab Draco amüsiert von sich. Die Jungs standen nun hinter ihnen.

»Wie Recht du doch hast, Dray«, nickte Pansy gehässig. Bevor noch jemand etwas sagen konnte, kam ein Mann mittleren Alters auf sie zu. Er sah nervös aus und hatte einen Turban auf dem Kopf. Ansonsten hatte er ein ganz unauffälliges Gesicht.

Nachdem der Lehrer das Zimmer aufgeschlossen hatte, suchten sich die Schüler Plätze. Hermine zog Hillary in die zweite Reihe, was die Potter murrend zuließ. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie sehen, wie Tom seine Freunde in die Reihe hinter sie zog. Hillary setzte sich neben einen braunhaarigen Jungen, der etwas pummelig war und schüchterne, braune Augen hatte.

»Hallo,«, sagte sie freundlich, »mein Name ist Hillary Potter.«

»N-Neville Longbottom«, antwortete er leise.

»Hallo Neville«, begrüßte ihn Hermine und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an, ehe sie sich neben Hillary setzte.

»Hallo Hermine.«

»R-Ruhe, b-bitte«, machte der Lehrer auf sich aufmerksam. Er versuchte es zumindest. Hillary stützte ihren Kopf seufzend auf ihrer Hand ab. Das würde ja ein toller Unterricht werden...

---

Gähnend traten die Schüler aus dem Klassenraum für Latein. Nur Hermine schien nicht im Halbschlaf zu sein. Der Potter war es ein Rätsel, wie sich das Mädchen bei dem Gestotter Notizen machen konnte. Ein weiteres Mal gähnend kramte Hill ihren Stundenplan aus der Umhängetasche.

»Jetzt haben wir zwei Stunden Chemie...«, murmelte sie und sah zu Hermine. »Wen haben wir da?«

»Professor Snape. Er ist ziemlich streng«, antwortete die Granger, während sie zum Klassenzimmer spazierten, was im Kerker war. Hillary wurde bleich.

»Sein ganzer Name ist nicht zufällig Severus Snape?«, fragte sie zögerlich. Hermine nickte erstaunt.

»Woher weißt du das, Hill?« Die Schwarzhaarige stöhnte frustriert auf. Ihr Vater und ihr Pate hatten mal von einem Severus Snape erzählt, dem sie in ihrer Schulzeit immer Streiche gespielt hatten. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr auch noch die unausgeschmückte Version erzählt. Die Beiden hatten Snape regelrecht tyrannisiert. Der hatte bestimmt nicht den Namen Potter vergessen...

/Scheiße!/, fluchte Hillary in Gedanken.

»Hillary?«, holte Hermine sie wieder in die reale Welt. »Was hast du?«

»Nichts. Rein gar nichts.« Sie kamen am Klassenzimmer an. Die Tür stand – zu Hills Unmut – offen. Hermine ging ohne zu zögern rein, doch die Schwarzhaarige blieb stehen. Sie musste sich erst sammeln. Plötzlich fühlte sie eine Hand an ihrem Rücken, die sie sanft rein schob. Als sie nach hinten sah, erkannte sie Tom.

»Warum stehst du hier? Magst du kein Chemie?«, fragte er lächelnd.

»Oh nein, daran liegt es nicht, es liegt eher an –«, begann Hillary, wurde jedoch von eine ölige Stimme unterbrochen.

»Miss Potter. Ich fühle mich geehrt, Sie kennen zu lernen. Wie geht es Ihrem Vater?« Hillary wirbelte herum und schluckte schwer. Fettige, schulterlange Haare, schwarze Augen, schwarz gekleidet, eine große Hakennase und ein grimmiges Gesicht. Jap, das war eindeutig Severus Snape.

»G-Guten Tag, Professor Snape. Äh... Meinem Vater geht es gut... denke ich...«, stammelte sie mit einem schlechten Gefühl. Schon allein dieser Blick bewies ihr, dass er James Potter und Sirius Black nicht vergessen hatte. Wäre auch zu schön gewesen.

»Schön. Setzen Sie sich.«

»I-In Ordnung«, nickte Hillary und bewegte sich zu Hermine. Sie bemerkte, dass Cho ebenfalls anwesend war. Jedoch saß sie böse zu Snape starrend an dem Tisch nebenan. Ihre Nachbarin war ein braunhaariges Mädchen.

»Nicht doch, Miss Potter. Warum setzen Sie sich nicht zu Mr. Weasley?«, fragte Snape. Sie wusste, es war keine Frage, sondern ein Befehl. Und diesem kam sie nach. Schlecht gelaunt plumpste sie neben Ronald, welcher zum Glück in der letzten Reihe saß. Inzwischen waren seine Lippen wieder normal.

»Hallo Süße. Mein Name ist Ron«, grinste er sie an.

»Ich weiß. Und nenn mich nicht 'Süße', Schleimbeutel«, gab sich ruhig zurück. Jetzt, da Snape nicht mehr in ihrer Nähe war, fühlte sie sich sicherer. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, dass sich jemand an den Tisch neben ihr setzte. Sie drehte ihren Kopf in die Richtung und erkannte Tom, der einen grummelnden Draco neben sich bugsierte. Nachdem er das geschafft hatte, sah er grinsend zu ihr. Der Malfoy lehnte sich nach vorne und blickte sie ebenfalls an.

»Ich schwöre dir, Kleines, du bist die Hölle. Das ist jetzt schon das zweite Mal, dass mich Tom irgendwohin zerrt. Ist deine Schuld, falls du es nicht bemerkt haben solltest«, murrte er. Sie sah kurz erstaunt zu Tom, welcher seinen Freund mit Blicken zu erdolchen versuchte, bevor sie wieder zu dem Blonden sah.

»Tatsächlich? Dann hast du was gut bei mir«, lächelte sie unschuldig. Seine Augen begannen zu funkeln.

»Ach, hab ich? Egal was?«, hackte er grinsend nach.

»Nein. Es hat Grenzen.« Sein Grinsen erstarb und ihres wuchs. Doch dann zuckte er mit den Schultern.

»Wer weiß, vielleicht könnte ich deine Hilfe tatsächlich irgendwann gebrauchen.«

»Beginnen wir«, wehte die ölige Stimme Snapes zu ihnen.

---

Völlig ausgelaugt schritt Hillary aus dem Chemieklassenzimmer. Der Mann hatte eine gewaltige Wut auf ihren Vater, dass hatte sie schon in den ersten Minuten bemerkt. Er hatte sie so oft wie möglich aufgerufen und Fragen zu Chemikalien gestellt, von denen sie noch nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass es sie gab. Sie war nicht gerade schlecht in Chemie, jedoch war ihr jetzt schon klar, dass sie miese Noten bekommen würde. Doch sie war auch wütend auf Snape. Er hatte sie arrogant, dumm, faul und ein Störenfried genannt, dabei hatte sie keinen Mucks gemacht. Sie hatte nur einmal Weasley angeschnauzt, da dessen Hand gefährlich nah an ihrem nackten Bein gewesen war. Warum zum Teufel hatte sie sich nicht umgezogen?

»Hillary? Ist alles in Ordnung?«, erkundigte sich Hermine sanft, nachdem sie und Cho aufgeholt hatte. Die Potter hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie schon einmal vor gelaufen war.

»Natürlich«, antwortete sie lächelnd.

»Das was Snape zu dir gesagt hat, war nicht okay. Du weißt das, hm?«, meinte jetzt Cho.

»Sicher.«

»Gut«, sagte Hermine und nach einem letzten Blick zu ihr, suchte sie ihren Stundenplan aus der Tasche. »Wir haben jetzt Mathe. Unsere Lehrerin heißt Professor Vektor.«

---

Nach dem Vormittagunterricht schlürften die drei Mädchen in die Große Halle. Ginny wartete schon auf sie und anscheinend hatte sie Plätze frei gehalten. Nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten, fingen sie an zu essen.

»Habt ihr heute noch Unterricht?«, wollte Ginny wissen. Hermine nickte.

»Sport. Zwei Stunden.«

»Bei wem?«, erkundigte sich Hillary.

»Keine Ahnung... Entweder Mr. Lockhart oder Madam Hooch. Wechselt sich immer ab.«

»Was ist mit dir, Ginny?«, wollte Cho zwischen zwei Bissen wissen.

»Ich hab frei. Was haltet ihr davon, wenn ich euch beim Sport zusehe?«

»Was hältst du davon, für mich einzuspringen?«

»Nicht sehr viel, Cho«, lachte Ginny, während Hermine missbilligend den Kopf schüttelte und Hillary grinste.

»Zu schade... Ich hasse Sport...«, murmelte die Asiatin frustriert.

Nach dem Essen gingen die vier Mädchen schnurstracks in die Richtung ihrer Zimmer.

»Ginny? Würde es dir was ausmachen, wenn du meinen Hund solange beschäftigst? Ich habe das Gefühl, dass er sich langweilt«, meinte Hillary und öffnete ihre Tür. Hermine und Cho waren schon in ihre Zimmer verschwunden. Ginny trat hinter ihr ein und sie schloss die Tür.

»Überhaupt nicht. Wir können uns ja beide eure Sportleistungen ansehen«, grinste Ginny und streichelte Tatze, welcher zuerst seine Herrin und anschließend die Rothaarige begrüßt hatte. Hillary lachte und packte ihre Tasche aus. Anschließend trat sie an ihren Schrank.

»Wo haben wir Sport?«, fragte sie und suchte nach ihren Sportsachen.

»Im Sommer immer draußen. Ich würde was Kurzes anziehen, wenn ich du wäre. Die Sonne scheint immerhin wie am laufenden Band.«

Hill nickte. Sie zog eine kurze, rote Hose raus und ein oranges T-Shirt. Sie packte sie mit ihren weißen Turnschuhen in ihre Tasche, ehe sie zu ihrem Nachttisch stiefelte. In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Tom trat ein.

»Hallo, Mädels.«

»Hi, Riddle.«

»Hallo, Tom.« Nach dieser kurzen Begrüßung stiefelte der Junge zu seinem Bett, schmiss seine Tasche darauf und räumte diese ebenfalls aus. Hillary schnappte sich ein Haargummi aus ihrem Nachttisch und stellte sich vor ihren Schrank. Es war ein Spiegel an der Tür angebracht, so dass sie sich einen Pferdeschwanz binden konnte. Jetzt reichten sie ihr bis zur Taille. Hillary bedeute Ginny an, dass sie gehen konnten. Tatze heftete sich an die Ferse seiner Herrin und folgte brav aus dem Zimmer, nachdem die Schwarzhaarige ihre Tasche gepackt hatte.

»Bis später, Tom.«

»Tschüss, Riddle.«

»Ja, man sieht sich«, lächelte Tom und sah dabei zu, wie die beiden Mädchen das Zimmer verließen. Er ließ sich, kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter Hillary geschlossen, auf sein Bett plumpsen. Wie sollte er es ein Jahr aushalten, mit diesem Mädchen in einem Zimmer – die Betonung lag auf _einem Zimmer_! – zu wohnen? Irgendwann, da war er sich absolut sicher, würde er sie anspringen. Es würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn dieser Tag bald da sein würde. Vor allem, wenn sie weiterhin so knappe Kleidung trug, die viel Fantasie zuließ. Tom stöhnte frustriert auf und ließ sich nach hinten fallen.


	5. Pottersche Schönheiten begrapscht man ni

Legende:

»Gerede«

/Gedanken/

**Ortswechsel**

((AdA: Meine Kommentare))

**Pottersche Schönheiten begrapscht man nicht**

Hillary, Hermine, Ginny, Cho und Tatze kamen kurze Zeit später an einem Stadion an, welches die Potter bisher noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Und das wunderte sie stark. Okay, im Gegensatz zu richtigen Stadien war es auch wirklich klein, aber es war groß genug, um es aus der Ferne zu erkennen.

»Für was ist das?«, informierte sie sich neugierig bei ihren neuen Freundinnen.

»Für Fußball-, Volleyball-, Basketball- und lauter anderen Sportturnieren. Natürlich auch für die Spiele von Sportclubs und so. Jedes Jahr gibt es auch ein Turnier und weil hier so ein großes Stadion ist, kommen von mehreren anderen Internaten immer Teams, die in einem Turnier gegeneinander antreten. Ach ja, hast du dich schon für einen Club entschieden, Hillary?«, fragte Hermine interessiert.

»Club?«, echote die Schwarzhaarige verwirrt.

»Ja, Club. Es ist Pflicht, wenigstens in einen Club einzutreten. Natürlich kann man sich auch in mehrere eintragen. Wusstest du das nicht? Bis zum Wochenende musst du dich entscheiden. Was nehmt eigentlich ihr dieses Jahr?«, wandte sich das braunhaarige Mädchen an Cho und Ginny. Währenddessen gingen sie in die Mädchenumkleidekabinen des Stadions.

»Ich weiß noch nicht. Aber auf jeden Fall nehme ich einen, der nichts mit Sport zu tun hat«, murrte Cho und zog ihr T-Shirt aus, ehe sie ein grünes Top anzog.

»Was auch sonst«, schnaubte Ginny, während sie sich auf eine Bank setzte, die vor einem Schrank mit Schließfächern standen und den Mädchen beim Umziehen zu sah. »Vielleicht gehe ich in den Organisationsclub.«

»Echt? Das ist doch voll langweilig«, maulte die Asiatin leise.

»Es ist ja auch noch nicht sicher, Cho. War nur so ein Gedanke.«

»Was ist mir dir, Hermine?«, unterbrach Hillary den sich anbahnenden Streit.

»Ich weiß es noch nicht. Mal sehen.«

»Erzählt ihr mir nach der Stunde, was es für Clubs gibt?«

»Sicher, Hill«, nickte Ginny und streichelte nebenbei Tatze. »Sag mal, Süße... Warum dreht sich dein Hund eigentlich weg?«

Verblüfft drehten sich Hermine und Cho zu Ginny, neben der der große Hund saß und sich tatsächlich mit dem Gesicht zur Wand gedreht hatte.

»Er hat eben Anstand«, zuckte Hillary mit den Schultern, während sie ihre kurze Hose hoch zog und ihre Kette, deren Anhänger zwei gekreuzte Flügel waren, ablegte. Ihre Armbanduhr folgte.

»Er ist ein Hund, Hillary«, sagte Cho eindringlich.

»Das weiß ich«, lachte das schwarzhaarige Mädchen und setzte sich auf die Bank, bevor sie ihre Turnschuhe anzog. Nun drehte sich auch Tatze um und kam auf sie zu. Er legte sich vor ihre Füße und sah sie treuherzig an. Lächelnd kniete sich Hillary, nachdem sie ihre Schuhe zugeschnürt hatte, vor ihren besten Freund und kraulte ihn hinter den Ohren. »Das hast du fein gemacht, Tatze. Später gehen wir spazieren, wenn du willst.« Wie zur Bestätigung bellte Tatze laut.

»Unglaublich«, murmelten die anderen drei Mädchen gleichzeitig. Genauso synchron schüttelten sie fassungslos ihre Köpfe. Keine Sekunde später öffnete sich die Tür und ein Horde Mädchen kam laut schnatternd in die Umkleidekabinen. Als sie jedoch die vier Freundinnen bemerkten, blieben sie stehen und es wurde still. Insgesamt waren es zehn Mädchen und Hillary bemerkte, dass es ihre Klassenkameradinnen waren.

»Hillary Potter, richtig?«, schnarrte ein blondes, überaus hübsches Mädchen, welches an der Spitze stand und Hill anstarrte. Sie hatte eine noch kürzere Hose als Hillary an, ihre Oberweite war eindeutig größer als die der Potter und ihre Haut hatte eine beinahe unnatürliche Bräune. Eindeutig verbrachte sie gerne Zeit im Solarium. Und in Hillary, dass sie ihre Brüste operiert hatte... was natürlich völliger Blödsinn war und das wusste sie auch. Dennoch...

»Ja. Und wie heißt du?«, lächelte Hillary freundlich, obwohl sie das Mädchen jetzt schon nicht mehr leiden konnte. Sie war ihr einfach unsympathisch. Kein Wunder, ihr Blick war stechend und hatte etwas Abfälliges. Sah sie da etwa wirklich auch noch Hass in den blauen Augen?

»Das geht dich nichts an, Kleines«, gab das Mädchen abfällig von sich und _stolzierte_ zu einer der Bänke. Hillarys Lächeln verblasste, während die anderen Mädchen ebenfalls zu Bänken _stolzierten_ und auf irgendetwas warteten.

Die Potter stand auf und sah die Blondine ruhig an.. »Entschuldige, aber du bist mindestens fünf Zentimeter kleiner als ich, _Zwerg_.«

»Wie kannst du es wagen?!«, fauchte das Mädchen und starrte sie wütend an. Hillary blieb ruhig und sah das Mädchen nur ruhig an. Sie reagierte auch nicht, als Tatze die Blondine laut anknurrte, welche daraufhin einen Schritt nach hinten tat und den Hund voller Abscheu ansah. Zumindest versuchte sie es. In Wahrheit sah man ihr ihre Angst an der Nasenspitze an.

»Lass uns gehen, Hillary«, sagte Cho und zupfte an dem orangefarbenen T-Shirt, welches die Potter trug. Nach einem Nicken verstaute Hillary ihre Tasche in einem der Fächer, bevor sie Tatze an seinem Halsband packte und ihn sanft hinter sich her zog. Doch dieser hatte ganz andere Pläne und knurrte auch weiterhin das Mädchen an, während er sich gegen die Zerrungen an seinem Halsband wehrte und Hillary zum Stolpern brachte.

»Tatze!«, sagte die Schwarzhaarige scharf. Sofort wurde der Hund still und sah beinahe reuevoll zu seiner Herrin. Dieses Mal ließ er sich willenlos aus der Umkleidekabine führen. Als sie draußen waren, liefen sie schweigend durch den breiten Gang zu dem Spielfeld des Stadions.

»Wer war das?«, fragte Hillary nach einigen Momenten.

»Marietta Edgecombe«, antwortete Cho.

»Sie ist eine Schlampe«, fügte Ginny hinzu.

»Ginevra!«, rügte Hermine sie, bevor sie ergeben seufzte. »Hast ja irgendwie Recht... Auf jeden Fall haben wir dich ja schon vor gewarnt, Hillary.«

»Pardon?«, gab diese von sich und blieb stehen. Verwirrt starrte sie nacheinander ihre drei Freundinnen an, welche ruhig entgegen blickten.

»Erinnerst du dich daran, was wir gesagt haben, als du uns erzählt hast wen du als Zimmermitbewohner hast?«, lächelte Ginny sanft.

»Natürlich, war ja erst gestern. Aber was hat... Nein! Dieses Mädchen hat mich nicht voller Hass angesehen, weil ich mit Tom in einem Zimmer bin!« Unter ihrem wütenden Blick konnten die drei nicht anders, als weg zusehen.

»Hermine! Cho! Ginny!«

»Hillary«, fing die Granger beruhigend an. »Neunzig Prozent der Mädchen in Hogwarts träumen davon, Tom als festen Freund zu haben. Sie würden sogar alles dafür geben, auch nur ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit von ihm zu bekommen. Und überleg mal wie sauer sie sind, wenn sie erfahren, dass eine Neue, die ihn noch nicht so lange angehimmelt hat wie sie es haben, plötzlich mit ihm ein Zimmer teilen darf.«

»Aber ihr seid nicht sauer! Ihr hasst mich nicht! Oder?«

»Natürlich nicht!«, begehrte Cho empört auf. »Wir mögen dich! Und wir gehören eben zu den anderen zehn Prozent.«

»Natürlich finden wir Tom auch scharf«, warf Ginny ein. »Aber wir sind nicht so oberflächlich wie die anderen Mädchen. Gut, viele sind es auch nicht, aber trotzdem verehren sie ihn.«

»Und ihr nicht? Ihr verehrt ihn nicht?«, hackte Hillary nach. Langsam beruhigte sie sich wieder, obwohl es sie maßlos ärgerte, dass neunzig Prozent der Mädchen sie nun hassten. Was konnte sie dafür, dass sie mit Tom ein Zimmer teilen sollte? Gut, sie mochte ihn und um ehrlich zu sein, wollte sie mit keinem anderen Jungen in ein Zimmer – wer wusste, ob der irgendeine Art von Anstand kannte –, aber sie hatte nicht darum gebeten!

»Nein«, zuckte Cho mit den Schultern.

»Außerdem finden wir es toll, dass du dir mit Tom ein Zimmer teilst«, gestand Ginny.

»Ja«, mischte sich nun auch Hermine ein. »Aber nicht, weil du dich jetzt vor den Mädchen in Acht nehmen musst, sondern weil ihr beide ein wunderschönes und absolut süßes Paar abgeben würdet. Nicht, Mädels?«

»Genau!«, grinsten Cho und Ginny breit, während Hillarys Wangen ein sanftes Rot präsentierten.

»Hört auf so einen Schwachsinn zu labern«, nuschelte die Schwarzhaarige und lief mit Tatze an ihnen vorbei. Grinsend folgten ihr die Mädchen.

Als sie auf dem Spielfeld angekommen waren, konnten sie auf der einen Hälfte des Platzes schon mehrere Jungen sehen, die Sportkleidung an hatten und ebenfalls in ihrer Klasse waren.

»Und jetzt?«, fragte Hillary an ihre Begleiterinnen gewandt.

»Wir treffen unsere Lehrer immer in der Mitte unserer Feldhälfte. Aber bis jetzt scheinen weder Mr. Lockhart, noch Madam Hooch da zu sein«, sagte Hermine, bevor sie in die Mitte der linken Hälfte liefen und sich auf dem Gras nieder ließen. Natürlich folgten ihr die drei Mädchen und der Hund. Hillary legte sich auf den Rücken, verschränkte ihre Arme hinter dem Kopf und schloss anschließend die Augen. Sie spürte, wie Tatze schräg neben ihr Platz nahm und sein Kopf auf ihren Bauch legte.

»Wann beginnt der Unterricht?«, hörte sie Cho fragen.

»In einer halben Stunde. Wir sind ziemlich früh dran«, antwortete Hermine. Das genügte Hillary, um ein wenig zu dösen, was sie dann auch tat. Nebenbei nahm sie die wahr, wie ihre Freundinnen über belanglose Dinge sprachen, was sie noch weiter in einen Halbschlaf brachte.

»Hillary!«, holte eine Mädchenstimme sie nach ein paar Minuten aus ihrem Halbschlaf. Verstört öffnete sie ihre Augen und begegnete grau-blauen Seelenspiegeln.

»Pansy?«, nuschelte sie verwirrt und setzte sich leicht auf, weshalb Tatzes Kopf in ihrem Schoß landete. Doch diesen störte es nicht, da er auch sogleich von seiner Herrin hinter den Ohren gekrault wurde.

»Also wirklich«, schmunzelte Pansy und setzte sich neben Hillary. »Fünf Minuten vor dem Unterricht zu schlafen ist nicht die feine englische Art. Du solltest dich schämen.«

»Sicher«, sagte Hillary trocken und sah sich um. Inzwischen waren viele Mädchen da, hielten sich aber etwas von ihnen entfernt auf. Hermine, Cho und Ginny saßen immer noch an der gleichen Stelle und redeten, nachdem sie Pansy einen kurzen Blick zugeworfen hatten, weiter.

»Hallo, ihr Hübschen!« Hillary drehte ihren Kopf zu der Stimme und erblickte einen blauäugigen Mann mit blonden, gelockten Haaren. Er war 1,75 Meter groß und wirklich hübsch. Das breite Lächeln präsentierte strahlend weiße Zähne.

»Das ist Löckchen«, flüsterte Pansy in Hillarys Ohr, die sie perplex anstarrte.

»Löckchen?«

Pansy nickte. »Eigentlich heißt er ja Gilderoy Lockhart, aber ich nenne ihn immer Löckchen. Ich meine, sieh dir doch mal seine Haare an. Ich wette mit dir um mein bestes Haarpflegeset, dass er sich jeden Abend dutzende von Lockenwicklern ins Haar steckt.«

Hillary besah sich noch mal die Haare ihres Lehrers, bevor sie Pansy kichernd zustimmten musste.

»Setzt euch zusammen«, bat Lockhart die Mädchen zwinkernd und deutete neben Hillary und ihre Freundinnen, worauf die Schülerinnen sofort aufsprangen und sich dort schnell hinsetzten – möglichst nah am Lehrer.

»Also«, fing Lockhart mit strahlendem Lächeln an, was ein paar der Mädchen verträumt seufzen ließ. Hillary bemerkte dies mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. Pansy verdrehte nur die Augen, während Hermine und Cho zwei der seufzenden Mädchen war und Ginny mit Tatze auf die Tribüne ging. »Wir werden heute Badminton spielen, meine Lieben. Ich weiß, ich weiß, es hört sich langweilig und leicht an, aber seid euch sicher, dass es auch schwierig sein kann. Immerhin gibt es schwere und leichte Gegner. Ihr seid noch auf dem Anfängerlevel und ich kann euch noch viel beibringen. Ich will mich nicht rühmen, aber ich bin ein ernst zunehmender Gegner.« Lockhart zwinkerte und erhielt weitere Seufzer.

»Nun denn. Sucht euch Partnerinnen und fangt an! Dort sind die Schläger und die Bälle. Ich werde herum laufen und euch helfen.« Die Mädchen sprangen auf und liefen dorthin, wo Lockhart hingezeigt hatte und wo mehrere Badmintonschläger und Federbälle lagen.

»Wollen wir zusammen spielen?«, fragte Pansy und sah Hillary an, während sie sich einen Schläger schnappte. Diese sah kurz zu Hermine und Cho – welche verträumt über Lockhart redeten –, bevor sie schnell nickte. Sie nahmen Stellung an und fingen an, den Ball hin und her zu schlagen.

»Kannst du mir sagen, warum die Löckchen alle so vergöttern?«, fragte Hillary nebenbei, als sie den Federball zurück schlug.

»Nein«, antwortete Pansy. »Es ist für mich unverständlich, was sie an diesem schleimigen Typ finden. Er redet die ganze Zeit davon, was für ein großer Sportler er doch hätte werden können, wenn er sich nicht dazu entschieden hätte, Kinder zu helfen so gut wie er zu werden. Kurz gesagt: Er ist absolut von sich selbst überzeugt. Dabei hab ich ihn noch nie Sport machen sehen.«

»Dann verstehe ich sie noch weniger«, seufzte Hillary und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

»Naja«, zuckte Pansy mit den Schultern, als sie sich bückte, um den Federball aufzuheben, den sie gerade nicht mehr hatte erwischen können. »Er ist hübsch. Ich denke, das reicht schon um ihn anzuhimmeln.«

»Denkst du? Für mich ist das unverständlich.«

»Tatsächlich? Gibt es keinen Kerl, den du wegen seinem Aussehen hinterher läufst oder wenigstens anschmachtest?«

Hillary überlegte, während sie den Ball wieder zu der Absenderin zurück schlug. »Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich meine, klar, ich sehe schon Jungs hinterher, die gut aussehen und so. Aber bevor ich mich auf etwas einlasse oder ihm sogar _hinterher renne_ muss ich ihn kennen.«

»Kein Wunder, dass Tom dich so mag«, lachte Pansy und verpasste dabei, den Ball zurück zu schlagen.

»Hm?«, gab Hillary von sich und stellte gerade hin.

»Naja, alle Mädchen rennen Tom hinterher und starren ihn auf dem Flur oder in der Großen Halle an. Sie stottern herum, wenn er sie anspricht und machen sich dabei selbst lächerlich. Du hingegen bleibst ruhig und verhältst dich normal in seiner Gegenwart. Zumindest glaub ich das. Draco sagte, dass du schon, als du ihn das erste Mal gesehen hast, vollkommen deinem Charakter entsprechend gewirkt hast. Und soviel ich mitbekommen konnte, stimmt das auch«, grinste Pansy.

»Ähm«, konnte das Pottermädchen dazu nur sagen. Etwas Anderes fiel ihr beim besten Willen nicht ein.

»Vermutlich liegt das aber an deinem eigen Aussehen«, fuhr Pansy fort, warf den Ball in die Höhe und wartete den richtigen Moment ab, bevor sie ihren Schläger vor sausen ließ und den Ball zu Hillary schickte. »Du bist eine Schönheit, dir sabbert ein Haufen Jungs nach. Und ich wette, es haben dir schon viele hübsche Jungen Angebote gemacht und dir vermutlich auch schon ihre Liebe gestanden. So etwas muss ja abhärten.« Hillary schwieg. Pansy sah das als Bestätigung an, wobei sie auch Recht hatte.

Die Potter konnte hinter Pansy die Jungs ausmachen, welche sich unter der Aufsicht einer schlanken, grauhaarigen Frau in zwei Gruppen aufgeteilt hatten und nun Fußball spielten. Sie entdeckte Tom, war kurz davon fasziniert, wie elegant er sich sogar beim Kicken bewegte – und verpasste den Federball, der genau vor ihren Füßen aufkam. Sie sah runter und blinzelte perplex. Es kam ihr so vor, als würde der Ball sie verspotten.

»Keine Sorge«, hörte Hillary die Stimme ihres Lehrers hinter sich und drehte ihren Kopf zum dem blonden Mann.

»Das passiert jedem Mal, dass man einfach starr vor Angst dasteht. Kein Grund, sich zu schämen«, zwinkerte er ihr zu und trat dich hinter sie. Sie machte einen Schritt vor, um wieder Abstand zwischen ihnen zu bringen.

»Verzeihung, Mr. Lockhart. Ich war einen Moment nicht ganz bei der Sache«, sagte Hillary freundlich.

»Sie brauchen sich nicht raus reden, Miss Potter. Es ist wirklich verständlich, dass Sie kurz Angst hatten«, winkte der Mann lächelnd ab und trat noch näher auf sie zu.

»Sie haben Recht«, lächelte Hillary verlegen. »Aber ich verbessere mich.«

»Ich helfe Ihnen gerne, immerhin bin ich Lehrer. Für so etwas hab ich meine Sportlerkarriere aufgegeben. Damit ich Menschen, die nicht so sportlich sind, helfen kann.«

Hillary biss ihre Zähne zusammen, als der Mann den Federball aufhob, sie an den Schultern umdrehte, damit sie zu Pansy sehen konnte, und der Parkinson anschließend den Ball zu zuwerfen. Da hoffte sie, diesen eingebildeten Möchtegern-Lehrer mit einer falschen Zustimmung wieder vom Hals zu kriegen und was passierte? Er wollte ihr helfen, indem... _er einen Arm um ihre Hüfte und den anderen auf ihre Hand, die den Schläger umklammerte, legte!_

/WAS ZUM TEUFEL SOLL DAS?!/

»Schlagen Sie den Federball zu uns, Miss Parkinson!«, rief Lockhart. Pansy warf einen kurzen Blick in Hillarys fassungsloses Gesicht, bevor sie nickte und das tat, was ihr Lehrer verlangt hatte.

Die Potter wollte ihren Arm bewegen, um den Ball zurück zu schlagen, wurde jedoch von dem weitaus stärkeren Mann daran gehindert. Innerlich knurrend wartete sie darauf, dass der Mann endlich ihren Arm bewegte und sie dann auch nicht den Ball in ihr Gesicht bekam. In letzter Sekunde zog er Hillarys Arm etwas nach hinten und drückte ihn dann wieder mit Schwung kreisförmig nach vorne. Gleichzeitig übte er mit seiner Hand Druck auf Hillarys Hüfte aus, worauf sie einen halben Schritt nach hinten machen musste und ihr Hintern an sein Becken stieß. Ihre Augen verdunkelten sich.

Sie bekam nicht wirklich mit, wie sie den Ball trafen, dieser jedoch nicht weit flog, sondern bald wieder aufkam. Sie bemerkte auch nicht, wie Pansy einen Schritt nach hinten machte und sie mit großen Augen ansah. Ebenso wenig bemerkte sie, wie seit einiger Zeit ihre Klassenkameradinnen ihnen zusahen und wie die Jungs von Madam Hooch Pause bekamen.

»Werfen Sie noch einmal, Miss Parkinson! Ich habe Miss Potter nun gezeigt, wie man einen kurzen Ball macht, jetzt kommt der weite. Nun machen Sie schon«, forderte Lockhart seine Schülerin fröhlich auf.

Pansy wusste nicht, ob sie das wirklich tun sollte. Sie wusste einfach, woher auch immer, dass es schlimme Konsequenten geben würde, wenn sie es tun würde. Das zeigten ihr Hillarys Augen, die mörderisch funkelten. Dabei kannte sie nicht einmal den Grund dafür. Pansy schluckte nervös, bereitete sich aber darauf, den Ball in die Luft zu werfen.

/Nein, Hillary Lillian, dachte währenddessen das älteste Potterkind. /Du wirst ihm _nicht_ weh tun. Du wirst ihm _keinen_ seiner weißen Zähne rausschlagen. Und du wirst auch _nicht_ sein Auge blau schmücken. Du wurdest zu einem freundlichen, hilfsbereiten, gütigen und sanften Mädchen erzogen und nicht zu einer Prügeltussi. Genau, Hill, denk an deine gute Erziehung. Deine Eltern haben sich viel Mühe gegeben, willst du sie enttäuschen?/

Pansy warf den Ball hoch und schlug zu, als er wieder in ihrer Reichweite war. Hillary spürte, wie Lockharts Hand auf ihr Taille drückte, wie ihre Hüfte dadurch ohne ihr Zutun nach hinten ging und wie ihr Hintern wieder auf des Lehrers Becken traf. Hillary wusste, sie hätte sich beherrschen können. Doch als Lockharts linker Arm sich von ihrer Hüfte löste, nach hinten wanderte und über ihre linke Arschseite streichelte, herrschte nur ein einziger Gedanke in ihrem Kopf: /_Scheiß auf die Erziehung!_/

Lockhart ließ Hillarys Arm vorschnellen, doch scheinbar hatte sie zu viel Schwung, da sie den Ball um einen Millimeter verfehlte und sich durch die Geschwindigkeit aus Lockharts Umklammerung drehte. Dabei klatschte der Ball genau gegen die Stirn des blonde Mannes, was einen kleinen Schrei aus seiner Kehle lockte. Doch keine Sekunde später hörte man einen weiteren, wesentlich lauteren Schrei, wobei dieser sich abgehackt anhörte. Mit großen Augen sahen die Mädchen, die Jungen und Madam Hooch dabei zu, wie sich Lockhart in seinen Schritt fasste und auf den Boden sank.

Hillary ließ – innerlich schadenfroh grinsend – ihren Schläger, der vor kurzem noch Lockharts Heiligtum zusammen gequetscht hatte, auf den Boden fallen und kniete sich mit besorgter Mine neben den gelockten Mann.

»Ist alles in Ordnung, Mr. Lockhart?«, fragte sie panisch. Der Mann stöhnte nur.

»Gilderoy!«, rief Madam Hooch, als sie über den Rasen rannte und kurze Zeit später bei ihnen ankam. Sie berührte ihn an der Schulter und winkte einen muskelbepackten Jungen zu sich. Sie packten Lockhart unter seinen Achseln und halfen ihm so gut es ging aus dem Stadion.

»Keine Sorge, Gilderoy, wir bringen dich zu Poppy«, sprach Madam Hooch beruhigend auf ihn ein, bevor sie aus der Sicht- und Hörweite der Schüler verschwanden. Hillary nahm sich ihren Schläger und stand wieder auf, während sie immer noch von ihren Mitschülern angestarrt wurde. Plötzlich tuschelten vor allem die Mädchen laut, was Pansy nutzte und zu Hillary kam.

»Das hast du mit Absicht gemacht«, stellte sie nüchtern fest.

»Wie kommst du denn darauf, Pansy?«, lächelte Hillary unschuldig.

»Der Trick funktioniert bei mir nicht, Hill. Ich hab doch selbst gesehen, wie gut du Badminton spielen kannst.«

»Und?«

»Was und? Warum hast du das getan? Ich meine, okay, ich will niemals die Erfahrung machen, so nah bei diesem Idioten zu stehen oder ihn _so_ zu berühren, aber... war das nicht etwas übertrieben?«, seufzte Pansy und strich sich eine ihrer schwarzen Haarsträhnen hinter ihr Ohr.

»Er hat mich begrapscht«, antwortete Hillary ruhig und drehte sich zu Ginny, von wo Tatze seine Herrin fröhlich ankläffte. Sie winkte ihm zu. Pansy starrte sie kurz überrumpelt an, bevor sie laut zu lachen anfing und einen Arm um Hills Schulter legte.

»Weißt du, Hillary Potter, ich mag dich jede Sekunde mehr«, grinste sie breit und winkte ebenfalls dem schwarzen Hund zu.


	6. Clubs

Legende:

»Gerede«

/Gedanken/

**Ortswechsel**

((AdA: Meine Kommentare))

**Clubs**

»Hillary?«, machte Hermine auf sich aufmerksam, worauf Hillary und Pansy sich zu ihr umdrehten. Auch Cho stand dabei und nicht weit entfernt war auch schon eine wütende Mädchenklasse, die die Potter mit Todesblicken aufspießte.

»Ja?«, lächelte Hillary, gab sich aber Mühe, reuevoll zu gucken. Es musste ja nicht jeder wissen, dass sie diesem schleimigen Möchtegern-Lehrer nur zu gern eins reingewürgt hatte.

»Warum hast du das getan?«, wollte Cho wissen.

»Das war doch nicht aus Absicht!«, empörte sich Hillary und warf einen Blick auf ihre Klassenkameradinnen. Sie würde den Teufel tun und zugeben, dass sie den Schlag gezielt hatte.

»Wirklich nicht?«

»Natürlich nicht, Hermine. Ich hatte zu viel Schwung, da Mr. Lockhart mich zu früh losgelassen hat«, erklärte sie.

»Und ich dachte schon, dass das Absicht war«, lachte Cho und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Hillary gab sich Mühe, nicht zu grinsen.

»Wer sagt uns denn, dass das nicht mit Absicht war? Du warst doch sowieso neidisch, weil Mr. Lockhart uns zuerst seine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hat!«, fauchte das blonde Mädchen aus der Umkleidekabine. Marietta Edgecombe, erinnerte sich Hillary.

»Neidisch?«, echote die Potter verblüfft, während Pansy vor Lachen brüllte und sich auf ihren Knien abstützen musste.

»Ja, neidisch!«, keifte Marietta und kam näher. Die Klasse folgte ihr langsam.

»Das ist doch totaler Schwachsinn! Warum sollte ich neidisch sein?«

»Ja, warum solltest du neidisch sein?«, erklang eine männliche Stimme, worauf sich die Mädchen umdrehten. Draco, Blaise, Theodore, Tom und einige Jungen, die Hill nicht kannte, kamen zu ihnen herüber und blieben neben Pansy und Hillary stehen.

»War das jetzt eine ernst gemeinte Frage oder gar sarkastisch?«, hackte die Schwarzhaarige nach und sah Draco, der gefragt hatte, misstrauisch an.

»Ernst gemeint, ja. Sarkastisch, nein.«

»Dieses Mädchen«, sagte Hillary und zeigte auf Marietta, die sie böse anfunkelte, »hat behauptet, dass ich neidisch gewesen wäre, weil Lockhart zuerst bei den anderen Mädchen gewesen war.«

»Und? Bist du's?«, grinste Draco.

»Nein!«, fauchte Hillary. »Das ist der größte Mist, den ich jemals gehört habe!«

»Na dann...«, gab Draco von sich und besah sich scheinbar interessiert seine Fingernägel.

»Was heißt hier 'Na dann', hä?«, knurrte Hillary und rückte ihm auf die Pelle. Draco warf einen Blick auf den Schläger in ihrer Hand – und sprang hinter Tom, über dessen Schulter er vorsichtig einen Blick auf die Potter warf.

»Feige Sau«, schnaubte Hillary und blieb stehen. Den Schläger lehnte sie an ihre rechte Schulter.

»Entschuldige Mal, aber mein Schwanz und meine Eier sind mir heilig. Und bei Tom würdest du das nicht tun«, verteidigte sich Draco.

»Tatsächlich?«, gab Hillary von sich und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Draco öffnete seinen Mund und wollte antworten, wurde jedoch von einer Hand aufgehalten, die sich auf seinen Mund presste.

»Würdest du deinen Mund halten? Ich mag meinen Schwanz auch sehr, weißt du!«, zischte Tom. Ein glockenhelles Lachen ließ Tom und Draco in ihrem Gekeife innehalten und zu Hillary sehen.

»Glaubt ihr wirklich, dass ich euch das antun würde?«, kicherte Hill und ging auf sie zu.

»Naja... Lockhart...«, sagte Draco unsicher und beobachtete mit Argusaugen die Bewegungen des Mädchens.

»Lockhart hat meinen Hintern angetatscht. Dagegen hab ich was. Vor allem, wenn es so ein nichtsnutziger, hässlicher Schleimer ist«, erklärte Hillary leise und warf einen Blick zu ihren Klassenkameradinnen. Zufrieden bemerkte sie, dass nicht einmal Hermine und Cho sie verstanden hatten. Später würde sie ihnen das ganze erklären, doch wenn sie es jetzt tun würde, würden die beiden ihr eine Szene machen. Und darauf hatte sie gewiss keine Lust – mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass die restlichen Mädchen eine noch größere Szene gemacht hätten.

»Er hat was?«, flüsterte Tom fassungslos zurück.

»Sie angetatscht«, antwortete Draco noch leiser.

»Ich glaub es nicht!«, rief der schwarzhaarige Junge aus und wirbelte herum. Wütend stapfte er in die Richtung, in der der Ausgang war. »Ich werde diesem Arschloch Schmerzen zufügen, die nichts im Vergleich zu denen sind, die er schon hat! Dieser Mistkerl! Wichser! Bastard!«

»Riddle!«, unterbrach Hermine ihn empört. Blaise und Draco hingegen hechteten Tom hinterher und bekamen ihn auch schon bald zu fassen. Immerhin ging er im Laufschritt und sie rannten.

»Lasst mich los!«, fauchte Tom und versuchte sich aus dem schraubstockähnlichen Griff zu befreien, in dem seine Freunde ihn gefangen genommen hatten.

»Komm schon, Kumpel, es hilft nichts, wenn du ihn zusammen prügelst!«, versuchte Blaise ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen.

»Oh doch! Und wie es hilft!«

»Du hast Recht, es würde helfen«, sagte Draco.

»MALFOY!«, entrüsteten sich Hermine und Cho gleichzeitig. Der Rest der Mädchen – und Jungen – sahen einfach nur ungläubig dazu zu, wie sich der sonst so beherrschte Riddle von seinen Freunden los riss und unbeschwert weiter marschierte. Draco und Blaise folgten ihm nach einem Moment, wobei nun auch Theodore zur Hilfe eilte.

»Aber«, fuhr Draco fort, »das würde nur zu deiner Befriedigung helfen. Er ist vermutlich bewusstlos. Dieser Schlappschwanz.«

»DRACO MALFOY!« Hillary wusste nicht, wer nun gekreischt hatte – der Lautstärke nach, waren das alle Mädchen gewesen – aber sie wusste, dass das, was Tom tun wollte, ihm später leid tun würde... Okay, vielleicht nicht wirklich, aber es würde Folgen mit sich ziehen. Deshalb spurtete sie sich, zu den Jungen aufzuschließen. Als sie es geschafft hatte, sie waren nun fast am Ausgang, stellte sie sich vor Tom und lächelte ihn beruhigend an. Und es half, er blieb stehen.

»Beruhige dich, Tom. Ich werde weder ein Trauma davon tragen, noch morgen daran denken. Es war einfach eklig, sonst nichts. Morgen ist Gras darüber gewachsen. Okay, zugegeben, es wird Lockhart vermutlich noch morgen und übermorgen in seiner südlichen Region schmerzen, wenn man an den Schwung denkt, den ich hatte, aber mehr auch nicht. Trotzdem danke, dass du ihm für mich eine reinhauen würdest.«

»Du bist meine Mitbewohnerin, natürlich würde ich ihm meine Faust zeigen«, empörte sich Tom.

»Also, eigentlich ist das nicht natürlich«, murmelte Blaise. Tom ignorierte ihn. Hillary allerdings nicht.

»Da stimme ich Blaise zwar zu, aber... Danke.« Sie stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen – Tom war immerhin um die zehn Zentimeter größer als sie – und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf seine Wange. Kurz darauf löste sie sich allerdings wieder und ging, mit deutlich geröteten Wangen, wieder zu Pansy, Hermine und Cho. Dabei bemerkte sie, dass sie erstaunt und wütend angesehen wurde. Wobei nur ihre Freundinnen sie erstaunt ansahen. Die meisten Mädchen ihrer Klasse waren anscheinend stinksauer. Hillary wagte es nicht, einen Blick zu der Jungenklasse zu werfen.

»Süß«, hauchte Pansy, als die Potter sich neben sie stellte.

»Bitte?«, hakte diese nach ein paar Sekunden nach.

»Einfach nur süß. Wie du Tom geküsst hast, deine roten Bäckchen... Uh, du wirst ja noch röter. Tom und du, ihr wärt ein niedliches Paar.« Fasziniert sah Pansy dabei zu, wie die Röte zunahm. Sie beschloss, noch eins drauf zu setzen. »Ihr wärt _das_ Traumpaar.«

»Hör auf damit«, nuschelte Hillary, inzwischen so rot wie eine Tomate.

»Aber du siehst so niedlich aus«, gab Pansy verzückt von sich. Hillary vergrub genervt ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

**Bei Tom, Draco, Blaise und Theodore**

Tom legte überrascht eine Hand an seine linke Wange – seine Wut, die er sich selbst nicht erklären konnte, war mit einem Schlag verpufft –, wo vor kurzem noch Hillarys Lippen gewesen waren.

»Überlege jetzt ja nicht, ob du dich da jemals wieder waschen wirst, Riddle«, schnarrte Draco und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust, während er seine Augen rollte.

»Das hab ich nicht«, murrte Tom, ließ seine Hand aber nicht sinken.

»Glückspilz«, murmelte Blaise vor sich hin und vergrub seine Hände in den Taschen seiner Sporthose.

»Eifersüchtig?«, grinste Theo.

»Nein, doch nicht wegen einem Schmetterlingskuss auf der Wange.« Blaise wurde von drei Blicken fixiert. »Okay, ihr habt ja Recht.«

»Wegen einem Schmetterlingskuss«, sagte Draco und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

»Yeah... Was dagegen?«, schnappte Blaise beleidigt.

»Ja. Das ist lächerlich. Du wurdest schon so oft von hübschen Mädchen richtig geküsst, hast ja sogar mit ihnen geschlafen, und da macht dich ein Kuss auf Toms Wange eifersüchtig? Das war ja nicht einmal ein richtiger Kuss, sondern nur ein angedeuteter Kuss.«

»Aber ich hab noch nie mit einem Mädchen geschlafen, das so hübsch ist wie Hillary«, grummelte Blaise und warf dem erröteten Mädchen einen Blick zu.

»Finger weg, Zabini«, knurrte Tom und drehte sich zu ihm um.

»Besitzergreifend, Tom?«, grinste Theo. Er bemerkte, dass er gar nicht mehr aus dem Grinsen raus kam.

»Wenn du mich so fragst, ja«, nickte Tom.

»Oh? Hast du dir eingestanden, dass du auf die unschuldige Hillary stehst?«, fragte Draco neugierig und trat näher an den Schwarzhaarigen.

»Nein, nein«, winkte Tom ab. »Das hab ich schon davor gewusst. Aber jetzt weiß ich, dass ich sie nicht nur irgendwann flachlegen, sondern auch ihr Wesen kennen lernen will.«

»Verknallt?«, hackte Theodore nach.

»Nein. Nur neugierig«, grinste Tom, drehte sich aber um, als er Schritte hörte.

»Was machen Sie denn da? Sie sollten auf der anderen Hälfte des Feldes sein, meine Herren«, sagte Madam Hooch und blieb vor den Jungen stehen. Der muskelbepackte Junge lief an ihnen vorbei zu seiner Klasse.

»Wir eilen, Ma'am«, grinste Draco charmant und zog seine Freunde zu ihren Klassenkameraden.

Madam Hooch sah den Jungen hinterher, bevor sie ein leises Schnauben ausstieß und sich zu den Mädchen umdrehte. Zufrieden erkannte sie, dass sich niemand heimlich aus dem Staub gemacht hatte, während sie ihren Kollegen zur Krankenstation gebracht hatte.

»Nur, weil Mr. Lockhart momentan nicht unterrichten kann, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass Sie sich zurück lehnen können, meine Damen. Machen Sie sich keine falschen Hoffnungen.« Madam Hooch drehte sich um und brachte die Mädchen mit einem Handwink dazu, ihr zu folgen.

»Wir haben jetzt aber nicht mit den Jungs Sport, oder?«, fragte Hillary und sah zu Pansy, welcher neben ihr lief. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie erkennen, dass Ginny und Tatze ihnen folgten.

»Doch, scheint so«, antwortete die Parkinson unberührt.

»Es ist eine Unverschämtheit, dass wir überhaupt noch Sport haben«, grummelte Cho. »Man könnte meinen, sie würde uns erlauben mit Lockhart mitzuleiden.«

Hillary verdrehte genervt ihre Augen. »Ich mag Sport.«

»Nicht dein Ernst!«, rief Cho fassungslos aus und starrte sie ungläubig an.

»Doch.«

»Ich hab noch nie von einem Mädchen gehört, dass Sport mag«, nuschelte Cho vor sich hin und schüttelte abwesend ihren Kopf. Dass sie solche, wenn auch äußerst seltene, Aussagen immer gezielt überhörte, ignorierte sie dabei.

»Ein weitere Grund, warum du gut zu Tom passt. Er ist auch ziemlich sportlich. Wenn er nicht verpennt, rennt er jeden Morgen um den See«, gab Pansy nachdenklich von sich und ignorierte den bitterbösen Blick Hillarys. Getuschel und Gekicher ließ die beiden Mädchen umdrehen. Nun bemerkten sie, dass beinahe die ganze Klasse begierig Pansys Worten zugehört hatte, wobei nun jedes Mädchen kichern oder mit derjenigen, die neben ihr lief, reden musste. Pansy rollte mit ihren Augen, während Hillary nur ihren Kopf schüttelte. Langsam kam ihr das ganze Interesse um Toms Person schon beinahe krank vor.

Als sie hinter Madam Hooch zum Stehen kamen, schlossen die Jungen vor der Sportlehrerin einen Halbkreis. Die Frau stellte sich so hin, dass sie nicht nur ihre männlichen, sondern auch ihre weiblichen Schüler sehen konnte.

»Ich habe mich dazu entschieden, dass Sie sich in Gruppen aufteilen und jeweils zu fünft gegeneinander Fußball spielen. Immer nacheinander. In den Teams werden entweder drei Mädchen und zwei Jungen oder zwei Mädchen und drei Jungen sein. Na los, bilden Sie Gruppen«, fügte sie nach einem Moment der Stille hinzu. Die Klasse kam der Aufforderung nach. Natürlich erst, nachdem einige ihren Unmut mit Gestöhne und Geseufzte demonstriert hatten.

--

Amüsiert beobachtete Hillary, wie Cho ächzend auf eine Bank sank. Sie waren wieder in der Umkleidekabine, der Sportunterricht war vorbei und die Mädchen, mit wenigen Ausnahmen, geschafft.

»Das ist unnatürlich, dass du nicht außer Atem bist«, stöhnte Pansy von Hills linker Seite und massierte sich ihre Beine.

»Findest du? Ich finde es übertrieben, dass ihr Blut und Wasser schwitzt. Wir mussten immer nur zehn Minuten nacheinander spielen. Das ist doch nicht fördernd«, verkündete die Potter ihre Meinung und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

»Sport soll auch nicht fordern, Hillary«, sagte Pansy finster. »Es soll Schüler zeigen, dass sie später keine Sportler werden sollen.«

»Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich dir zustimme, Parkinson«, schnaubte Cho und kramte eine Flasche Duschgel aus ihrer Tasche.

»Gibt es hier Duschen?«, erkundigte sich Hillary verblüfft, als sie das Fläschchen bemerkte.

»Natürlich. Sollen wir verschwitzt ins Schloss zurück?«, grinste Hermine und fing an sich auszuziehen.

»Naja, ich hatte ja nicht einmal gewusst, dass es hier ein Stadion gibt, also... ja, ich hatte es angenommen«, gestand Hill schief grinsend.

»Das hab ich das erste Mal auch«, offenbarte Pansy und tätschelte ihre Schulter. »Komm, ich geb dir was von meinem Duschgel.«

»Will niemand abschließen?«, fragte Hillary und sah dabei zu, wie sich ihre Klassenkameradinnen auszogen und durch eine Tür verschwanden, die das schwarzhaarige Mädchen noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Führte anscheinend zu den Duschen.

»Ach was, hier ist noch nie jemand reingekommen, während wir geduscht haben«, winkte Cho ab und ging nackt zu den Duschen.

»Ich geh auch schon mal vor«, sagte Hermine und folgte ihrer Freundin, während sich Pansy nackt wieder auf die Bank setzte und Hillary auffordernd ansah. Seufzend stand sie auf und entkleidete sich. Als sie fertig war, drehte sie sich zu Pansy und wurde erst einmal ausgiebig gemustert. Fragend zog sie eine Augenbraue hoch.

»Eindeutig«, sagte die Parkinson dann nach einigen Augenblicken und nickte zufrieden, bevor sie aufstand und aus ihrer Tasche zwei Handtücher zog. Eines davon drückte sie Hillary in die Hand. »Hier, du kannst mein Ersatzhandtuch benutzen.«

»Was soll 'eindeutig' heißen?«, hakte Hillary misstrauisch nach und nahm das weiße Handtuch entgegen.

»Du und Tom passt eindeutig zusammen, selbst vom Körper her. Er hat auch so einen fantastischen Körper.« Hillary runzelte die Stirn. »Natürlich ein männlicher, fantastischer Körper.«

»Und woher willst du das wissen?«

»Nun ja, abgesehen davon, dass Tom, Dray, Blaise, Theo und ich schon mehrmals zusammen baden waren, bin ich mal in Toms Bad gestolpert, als er geduscht hat.«

»Tatsächlich?«, schnarrte Hill schief grinsend. »Spannerin.«

»Hey, sag so was nicht!«, schmollte Pansy und öffnete die Tür zu den Duschen. »Ich bin wirklich aus versehen rein gestolpert. Ich musste aufs Klo.«

»Mh... Schon klar«, nickte Hillary und stellte sich in die freie Dusche, die neben Hermine war. Pansy ging in die neben ihr.

»Du kannst mir das ruhig glauben«, schnappte Pansy beleidigt, bekam allerdings nur ein Grinsen zurück. Eine Schnute ziehend hängt sie ihr Handtuch an den Haken, der an der Absperrung zwischen ihrer und Hillarys Dusche hing.

--

Nachdem sie geduscht und ihre normale Kleidung angezogen hatten, gingen Hillary, Hermine, Cho und – zu Hermines und Chos Ärger – Pansy aus der Umkleidekabine. Vor der Tür warteten bereits Ginny und Tatze, wobei Letzterer seine Freude darin zeigte, seiner Herrin fröhlich bellend um die Beine zu streifen, damit diese fast fiel. Allerdings konnte sie dann doch noch ihr Gleichgewicht halten und folgte ihren Freundinnen ganz aus dem Stadion.

»Sollen wir zum See gehen?«, fragte Ginny, während sie zum Schloss stiefelten.

»Nachdem wir unsere Sachen weggeräumt haben... Warum nicht?«, lächelte Hermine. Cho nickte zustimmend.

»Kommst du dann auch mit?«, wandte sich Hillary an Pansy, welche sie mittlerweile ebenso mochte wie die anderen drei.

»Wenn Granger, Chang und Weasley nichts dagegen haben...«

»Würde es dich davon abhalten?«, wollte Cho Augen verdrehend wissen.

»Nein«, lächelte Pansy zuckersüß. Die Antwort bestand aus einem dreifachen Schnauben.

--

Nachdem sie sich umgezogen hatten – nun trugen sie Röcke und Tops, anstatt T-Shirts und Hosen –, Bikinis unter ihrer Kleidung versteckten und Handtücher, sowie einen Teppich bei sich trugen, machten sie sich auf den Weg zum See. Als sie dort ankamen, erkannte Hillary schnell, dass der See anscheinend sehr beliebt war, da sie sich fast wie am Meer vorkam. Nur, dass der Sand fehlte und es eben kein Meer, sondern ein großer See war, in dem die Schüler ausgiebig planschten.

Hill riss sich von dem Anblick der sich sonnenden und schwimmenden Schüler ab und sah zu Hermine, die ihnen ein schönes Plätzchen im Schatten von einem der vielen, großen Bäume suchte – was gar nicht so leicht war, da scheinbar viele auf die gleiche Idee gekommen waren. Doch schließlich konnte Hermine einen zur Hälfte schattigen Platz ergattern, worauf sie schnell ihre Freundinnen zu sich winkte, welche alle recht faul in der Gegend herum standen und die Blicke von so manchem Schüler ignorierten. Doch nun kamen sie auf Hermine zu, die ihnen leicht angepisst entgegensah, allerdings nicht sagte.

»Ich geh ins Wasser!«, verkündete Cho, zog sich bis auf ihren Bikini aus und ging, mit Ginny und Tatze im Schlepptau, zum See. Hillary, Pansy und Hermine hingegen legten sich mit dem Bauch auf den Teppich und ließen ihre Beine von der Sonne wärmen, die bis zu ihren Kniekehlen schien.

»Hermine?«, murmelte die Potter, welche in der Mitte lag und ihren Kopf auf ihren Armen abgestützt hatte.

»Ja?«, nuschelte Hermine zurück, die in der gleichen Position lag, sowie auch Pansy.

»Was gibt es jetzt alles für Clubs?«

»Verschiedene Sportclubs – Volleyball, Fußball, Handball, Basketball, Leichtathletik, Federball, Turnen, Cheerleader, Tennis, Tischtennis und noch viel mehr –, Clubs, die eine Erweiterung eines bestimmten Unterrichtsfachs sind, Kochclub, verschiedene Tanzclubs, Musikclub, Kunstclub, Bücherclub, Schachclub, Organisationsclub, Theaterclub und Computerclub. Hab ich was vergessen, Parkinson?«

»Ja, zwei. Den Kulturclub und den Fahrclub.«

»Fahrclub?«, echoten Hermine und Hillary verblüfft.

»Ja«, nickte Pansy. »Der ist neu. Da dürfen nur Schüler ab sechzehn Jahren eintreten, weil man da mit vielen Fahrzeugen zu tun hat. Da kommen extra Fahrlehrer, die einem das Roller-, Auto- oder sonstwas-fahren beibringen. Ach ja, außerdem lernt man da eine Menge über das jeweilige Fahrzeug, wie man bestimmte Dinge reparieren kann und so weiter.«

»Echt jetzt?«

»Ja, Granger, echt jetzt. Das steht alles auf dem schwarzen Brett.«

»Das kostet bestimmt etwas, oder?«

»Erstaunlicherweise nicht. Das wird alles von der Schule und den ganz hohen Tieren von der Schulgemeinschaft spendiert. Allerdings gibt es dafür auch eine Begrenzung der Teilnehmer. Fünfzehn oder so.«

»Nur fünfzehn?«, quiekte Hillary und war schneller auf den Beinen, als die beiden Mädchen gucken konnten. Schnell packte sie Pansy am Handgelenk und zog sie auf die Beine. »Bring mich zu diesem schwarzen Brett! Ich will da unbedingt mitmachen! So viel über Autos und Motorrads zu erfahren, ohne dafür zu bezahlen... ein Traum! Und es dann auch noch lernen! _Los, beweg endlich deinen Hintern!_«

»Ich komm ja schon«, murmelte Pansy überfahren und schlüpfte schnell in Hermines flache Flipflops. Sie hatte, genau wie Hillary, Cho und Ginny, hohe Schuhe an – zwar keine Stöckelschuhe, aber immerhin... Jedenfalls wollte Pansy nicht umknicken, denn die Potter sah ganz so aus, als würde sie auf der Stelle in das Schloss stürmen wollen. Allerdings machte sie sich keine Gedanken um zu hohe Schuhe, da sie einfach ihre anzog und dann, Pansy an der Hand hinter sich herziehend, in die Schule flitzte.

Pansy war ziemlich verwundert. Immerhin stolperte sie durch die Gänge, mit Flipflops war rennen definitiv nicht gut möglich zu machen, doch Hillary, mit ihren hohen Schuhen, stürmte leichtfüßig. Als sie endlich ankamen, Pansy dankte allen Göttern, sahen sie einige Schüler vor dem schwarzen Brett stehen. Darunter auch Tom, Draco, Blaise und Theo, alle vier hatten Handtücher bei sich, Theo sogar einen Teppich.

»Hey, Jungs«, begrüßte Pansy ihre Freunde, die zurück grüßten und dann verdutzt Hillary anstarrte, welche ihren gehetzten Blick über die angepinnten Anmeldeblätter an der Wand schweifen ließ.

»Was ist denn mit ihr los?«, wandte sich Blaise murmelnd an Pansy.

»Ich hab ihr über den Fahrclub erzählt und sie war hin und weg, vor allem, als ich erwähnt habe, dass nur fünfzehn Schüler daran teilnehmen dürfen.«

»Fahrclub? Was für ein Zufall«, strahlte Blaise, doch als er weiter reden wollte, wurde er von einem triumphierenden Schrei unterbrochen.

»Ich hab's! Und es ist noch Platz für drei Schüler!«, rief Hillary aus, nahm sich den Kugelschreiber, der an einer Schnur neben dem Anmeldeblatt hing und kritzelte ihren Namen unter den von Tom. Sie stockte. »Tom?«

»Ja?«, grinste Tom sie von der Seite an, was sie tatsächlich erst jetzt bemerkte. Augenblicklich wurde sie rot. Hatte sie gerade wirklich einen Schrei losgelassen? Wo war das berühmte Loch im Boden, wenn man es mal brauchte?

»Ähm«, gab Hill geistreich von sich. »Du... Du... Du hast dich also auch im Fahrclub angemeldet?«

»Ja, scheint so. Draco auch, siehst du?«, lächelte er und zeigte auf die schwungvolle Unterschrift des Malfoyerben. Abgesehen von den beiden und nun Hillary selbst, waren noch Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, Terry Boot, Ronald Weasley, Cedric Diggory, Oliver Wood, Zacharias Smith, Dudley Dursley, Piers Polkiss und Cormac McLaggen für den Club eingeschrieben. Also alles Jungennamen, die sie nicht kannte. Es machte ihr nichts aus, das einzige Mädchen zu sein. Außerdem gab es da ja noch Tom. Allerdings störte sie ein Name ganz besonders: Dudley Dursley. Sie wusste nicht, ob das jetzt gut oder schlecht war, dass sie ihren Cousin in diesem Club wieder traf.

»Darf ich mal?«, riss eine arrogante Stimme Hillary aus ihren Gedanken, während ihr der Kugelschreiber aus der Hand genommen wurde. Marietta Edgecombe schrieb ihren Namen und den Namen einer gewissen Romilda Vane unter Hillarys. Vermutlich das Mädchen, das kichernd hinter Marietta stand und Draco einen lasziven Blick zu warf. Zumindest vermutete Hillary, dass es solch einen darstellen sollte.

»Danke«, grinste Marietta Hillary gehässig zu, drückte ihr den Kugelschreiber wieder in die Hand, bevor sie mit ihrer blond gefärbten Freundin davon stolzierte. Natürlich erst, nachdem sie Tom einen Schlafzimmerblick zugeworfen hatte. Hillary zog hinter ihrem Rücken eine Grimasse und streckte ihr die Zunge raus, bevor sie mit glattem Gesichtsausdruck wieder zu Pansy und den Jungs sah.

»Gehst du noch in einen anderen Club, Hillary?«, fragte Pansy und sah sich die Papiere an, während sie überlegte, in welchen Club sie gehen wollte.

»Ich weiß nicht... in wie viele darf man maximal gehen?«

»Drei«, antwortete Tom.

»Und in welchen bist du?«

»Abgesehen vom Fahrclub, bin ich noch im Fußballclub und im Schwimmclub.«

»Es gibt einen Schwimmclub?«

»Oh ja, entschuldige, den habe ich vergessen zu erwähnen«, gab Pansy geknickt zu. Hillary winkte jedoch nur lächelnd ab, schrieb sich ebenfalls in den Schwimmclub ein und setzte ihre Unterschrift auch noch in den Theaterclub.

»Du hast aber viel vor«, merkte Pansy an, die ihre Auswahl auf den Kulturclub und den Kochclub bezog.

»Ich bin ein unternehmungslustiger Mensch, Pansy«, grinste Hillary.

»Du willst in den Kochclub, Pansy?«, schnarrte Draco grinsend. Das Mädchen sah ihn warnend an. »Bei dir ist doch schon lange Hopfen und Malz verloren.«

»Ah, du eingebildeter Mistkerl!«, rief Pansy aus und jagte den lachenden Draco aus dem Schloss, in Richtung des Sees. Gesitteter, aber kichernd, folgten Blaise, Theo, Tom und Hillary ihnen.

»In welche Clubs habt ihr euch eingetragen?«, wandte sich Hill an Blaise und Theo, wobei sie sich etwas vor lehnen musste, damit sie an Tom vorbei sehen konnte.

»Ah, wir haben uns noch nicht entschieden. Wir wollten uns nach dem Schwimmen eintragen«, grinste Blaise vergnügt. Hillary nickte nur verstehend.

»Im Gegensatz zu anderen werden wir bestimmt nicht das Glück haben mit so einem Mädchen im Club zu sein«, murmelte Theo vor sich hin, sodass nur Blaise und Tom ihn verstehen konnten, wobei ersterer sofort zustimmend nickte. Der Riddle hingegen sah ihn warnend an.

»Hast du was gesagt?«, erkundigte sich Hillary nicht verstehend.

»Nein, nein«, wehrte Theo aufgrund des mörderischen Blickes von Tom an.

»Oh, okay«, sagte die Potter. Als sie Tatze entdeckte, der schwanzwedelnd auf sie zu rannte, grinste sie und kam ihm entgegen, um mit ihm zu spielen.


End file.
